


SCIENCE!

by OrganOfFlames



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dog Tail, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Rabbit Ears, Smut, Transformation, dog ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ruby, Blake and Yang spend the day enjoying Vale, Weiss is left alone in the dorm to sort out dust for their next mission. Thankfully she has a trusty companion with her for company sake! Warning: Smut and kind of bestiality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dust

**Author's Note:** **Hey all. Before you get to reading this, I suppose I should warn you. This is... Sort of b** **estiality. By sort of I mean that an animal transforms into a Faunus, so it technically is, but at the same time they both have human bodies. This was requested by KagedonoXIII on my other RWBY smut story, Heated Excitement, but I felt as though it was a little too different from the norm in that story.**

**Chapter One: Dust**

“So Team RWBY has a new mission which I’m excited about of course, but what I’m annoyed about… No, furious about is the fact that they’re ditching me…” Weiss spat as she angrily wrote notes down on a refill pad. “But you know what really ticks me off. They say they’re going out shopping for supplies, but what they won’t tell me is the numerous cafés and clothes shops they’ll visit on the way.”

Her notes were slowly turning into unreadable scribbles as the tubes filled with dust gently rolled back and forth on the table. “I’m forced to stay behind and sort out the dust for this mission just because I’m the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Ridiculous right?” She asked, looking over towards her conversation partner. Zwei gave a small bark and wagged his tail. “Exactly! Y’know, I could claim discrimination on this and then what is Blake going to bring up when she pulls up her Faunus card!” Zwei tilted his head slightly, not caring what she was jabbering on about.

Red, white, black, yellow, blue, green and so many more colours were separated all over the table in front of her. She was sat in the middle of the RWBY dorm room with a table she’d brought in just for this. “I suppose I wouldn’t want Ruby doing this… She’d probably cause an explosion and fly out the window. Yang wouldn’t be much better… And I have no idea how Blake would be. She seems to know a thing or two about dust.” Weiss sighed, adding a few more incoherent notes underneath the rest. She was tired and feeling underappreciated even after the team’s spiel on how she was extremely valuable to the team and absolutely had to work with the dust.

Zwei was currently her only companion and the two got along great when they were alone. She hated that Ruby would go all gaga if she saw her patting Zwei or anything of the sort, so Weiss strayed from Zwei all other times. Zwei jumped up on her lap, peeking over the table at the large selection of dust. Due to Weiss being a Schnee, she had newly created, artificial dust that was not released to the public yet. Although, this was not always a good thing. They weren’t out for a reason, but Weiss wasn’t clear on why yet. Zwei propped his front paws up and yapped happily. He finished his ascent onto the top and wagged his tail like no tomorrow. Weiss was too busy flicking through her notes, trying to find which dust Ruby needed for her Crescent Rose ammunition. Zwei accidentally stepped on a tube, splitting it open. Holding in a cry, he sniffed the purple, hazy dust that spilled from the cracks. His body locked up and he rolled off the table, solid as rock.

“Zwei!” Weiss dropped her refill pad and ran to the dog’s side. “Zwei? Are you okay?” She petted the dog, hoping for a response. “Hold on, I’ll get some water!” She panicked with the mind-set that water solves everything. She pushed open the bathroom door and grabbed an empty cup on the basin. It filled up in three quick seconds and as she returned, she was in for a shock. The dog was no longer there, but a boy stood up shakily, scanning his environment. “Ah… W-Who are you?” Weiss backed up against the wall, looking for her weapon. The boy was completely nude, but with messy, long hair, dog ears and a short tail.

He was struggling to speak which was apparent to Weiss. “W-Wei… Ss…” He muttered out before dropping to his knees, finding it hard to walk.

“Zwei…?” She mumbled, completely flabbergasted on what was happening. The boy nodded. He couldn’t be any older or younger than Ruby’s age. She walked over to him and knelt down beside him. “Is this you Zwei?” The boy nodded again. His mind was still that of a dog, but with some strange changes. Even though he struggled, he could mutter some words that he’d heard from the team. His smile was still shining though and so was something else. Weiss blushed as Zwei’s member stood tall in front of her. Dogs are horny, Zwei was no exception. His primitive brain was active and alive. He was putting two and two together to realise that there was a human female and a human male in the same room together. Even though he was technically a Faunus.

Zwei rolled over onto his hands and knees, crawling towards the attractive heiress next to him. Weiss would be lying if she was suddenly turned on by this nude, aroused male in front of her, but she was trying to think logically. This is a result she’d never heard of before. A dog turning Faunus due to dust. His body was basically a normal body, including the portion of his body Weiss was struggling to take her eyes off of.

She had to be honest with herself. She’d had a rather sheltered life from any male activity and even at Beacon, she strayed from any man she didn’t see fit for her, but her standards were in need of a step down. This was the first time she was confronted with a horny male, completely nude. It was tempting… Tempting indeed.

“Zwei, can you talk?” Weiss asked. She was doing her best to not succumb to her human desires.

Zwei coughed a little and tried his best. “Wei… Ss… Hell… O…” The speech was broken, but still understandable. A breakthrough indeed, but her experiment could continue. She was having trouble keeping her blushing to a minimum thanks to thoughts like that running through her head. Zwei began making his way closer once again.

She scanned up and down his body once again. He wasn’t largely muscular, but not skinny or overweight either. His face was a big draw point for Weiss, his smile and cheerful attitude, even during this strange turn of events, was beautiful and uplifting. His tail wagged back and forth as he continued moving closer. His penis was erect and Zwei as a Faunus was rather well-off. Weiss bit her bottom lip, her mind buzzing with lewd and inappropriate thoughts.

The new Faunus pushed against Weiss’ shoulders, kissing her cheek and neck as her back hit the ground gently. “Wait, Zwei!” Weiss spoke up, getting a little cold feet. She wanted it. She knew it could be morally wrong, but she wanted it. She was a girl who acted disinterested in men and anything of the sexual persuasion, but this was different when she was alone. She enjoyed time to herself, taking her time to do what she wanted. She knew how to make herself feel on top of the world. Lately, her alone time had been diminished due to her team always being around her. Today was a rare day, but now she was presented with this strange and rare opportunity.

Zwei backed off and wagged his tail again. Good thing he was a loyal dog after all. His member was still standing tall, basically glowing in front of the Beacon student. “O-Okay Zwei… How about… We try something else…” Weiss nervously spoke, preparing herself mentally. She gulped then nodded in a surge of confidence as she dropped her head down to his crotch. In one quick move, she enveloped his cock in her mouth. This was a first for her and was exciting her incredibly. Zwei’s eyes widened as he felt the warmth of her mouth run over his erection. He didn’t quite understand the dog to Faunus transformation he had undergone, but if this is a reward, he’d do it any time.

Weiss was blushing hard, but her mind was focused heavily on the task at hand. She could taste a small amount of pre-cum as she began to develop a pattern. She doubted her ability to fit his entire cock inside her mouth, after all, his was impressive. Zwei’s furry ears twitched with Weiss’ tongue getting involved, massaging the underside of his erection. “Weiss…” He moaned softly, getting a little tensed up. Weiss was having trouble breathing when Zwei helped push himself deeper into her mouth.

The new dog Faunus ran his hands through her neatly combed hair as she bobbed up and down, pleasuring him. She moved one of her hands to grip the base of his shaft, leisurely stroking whenever her mouth wasn’t trying to reach that far.

For a first time, Weiss was doing much better than most amateurs. With money, time and no life experiences, she’d watched her fair share of porn; not that she’d admit it to anyone, but that may factor in with her interesting technique. Her face read mixed emotions. She looked a little horny and determined, but definitely embarrassed, hoping to God that she was doing things right and that no one would intrude on their secret pleasures. Everything seemed like it was going right, that’s when Zwei’s arms beginning to give out from holding him up.

Weiss picked up the pace, sucking as she took more of him in. The warmth of her mouth was still bringing Zwei closer and closer to orgasm. Saliva coated all over his erection. His body started to jerk slightly along with his dog ears twitching, feeling his climax click into place. Without any warning, a rush of warm liquid flowed into Weiss’ mouth. There was a lot of it. More than Weiss was expecting, mainly because Zwei hadn’t experienced any action before. Suddenly, Weiss had swallowed all of his semen without meaning to. Coughing, she pulled Zwei’s penis out of her mouth.

“Tha… Nk… You Weiss…” Zwei slowly muttered out, laying on his back with a relaxed expression upon his mug. He waved his hands in front of his face for a few seconds, still getting use to the fact that he had a human body.

Weiss’ tongue rolled around in her mouth, trying to give in to the taste. “I did it for research… Nothing more…” Weiss snapped, almost harshly, but Zwei didn’t seem to mind, he had his fun after all.

The white haired heiress sat back at the desk, scrawling once more, continuing her task momentarily. She wanted to rid her mind of the lewd thoughts of Zwei. She wanted to leave it at that, just a little bit of fellatio, but at the same time, she craved more, it was only natural. “So I need this much for Crescent Rose… But perhaps I should use this instead…” She muttered to herself, beginning to ignore Zwei.

She was lying to herself, she wasn’t writing anything about Crescent Rose or anything to do with their upcoming mission. She was busy scribbling about her newest discovery. Zwei, once corgi, now Faunus. Glancing over, she watched his tail wagging back and forth as his legs wobbled, trying to stand up straight. Hiding her giggle, she wrote little details about him, mostly about her first time mixing with a male sexually.

He was rather attractive, even for a Faunus which Weiss was generally turned off by. His cute and loyal personality was something to adore. His scruffy hair and twitchy dog ears were striking. Her mind drifting, she drew a little doodle of him in the corner of her page.

“Look Weiss!” He announced proudly, getting all his words correct with hesitation. Standing with a large smile upon his face. He wasn’t leaning on anything, he was standing all by himself for the first time. Weiss smiled back, feeling as if he was someone close to her, but perhaps that may have been because of their recent activity together. She quickly wrote a note about his new accomplishment.

Weiss flipped over her notes on the table, joining him in standing. “Congrats Zwei!” She pulled him into a hug, using it as an excuse to fondle his furry ears. Zwei took a large sniff, smelling the wonderful scent of her perfume. He continued to sniff her again and again, leaning in closer and closer to her neck. Weiss felt the tickling sensation of his breath cascading down her sensitive body. His member was beginning to erect once again, feeling aroused once more.

The heiress felt his erection rub against the side of her thigh and her mind immediately got to buzzing. Her life so far was already filled with too many regrets, perhaps she should give in and no longer say no to every opportunity that she felt the slightest bit uncomfortable with. His lips softly connected with her neck, sending tingling thrill down her spine.

Being unaware of common relationship customs, Zwei began to lick up and down her neck, grinding his teeth every now and then. Excited by his animalistic nature, Weiss pulled him down onto her bed, giving in to the voices on her shoulder. He began to tug at her clothing, wanting it gone. Weiss rolled her eyes, having to wriggle out of it herself. Zwei’s tongue ran down her body, licking all over, including her highly sensitive area. But that was not for long, he didn’t care for returning the favour of fellatio, he was more for himself like a typical animal. He planted his hands on either side of her head, twisting the bed sheets in his firm grip. His well sized thighs pushed up Weiss’ legs, resting against them. Her needy pussy called for his touch. She was fresh to this foreign feeling, knowing that soon, something would change. Something that was strangely important in society for no real reason.

She gasped as the tip of his sizeable cock rubbed against her lower lips, feeling the anticipation rise to unexpected heights. Weiss looked up at the Faunus who towered above her, gazing into his dark grey eyes. His hips wiggled as he lined up his aim, getting ready to begin both their firsts. She inhaled deeply as she felt his cock press apart her walls. He was going in slow, seemingly concerned for Weiss. She was holding onto her own small breasts for support as she felt a sudden pain that was quickly numbed by her aura. That was it, her virginity was now gone, but she wasn’t sad, it doesn’t mean much to her anyway. Zwei’s slowly pulled out, Weiss biting her bottom lip.

Once again, he pushed in, feeling her pussy clamp down onto his erect cock. He was going in deep before rubbing her walls back the other way. Her white hair quickly became dishevelled, falling over her eyes. Gradually his pace began to quicken, showing less interest in Weiss and more in the event of sex. Weiss wasn’t too surprised as he began to get a little rougher, he was originally a dog who involves themselves in intercourse for the sole reason of sexual reproduction. A certain sound began to emerge from their activity, the sound of Weiss’ moans becoming louder and louder as his member reached deeper inside with every thrust.

She couldn’t believe it. Sex felt amazing. Weiss’ heavy breathing and melting brain were proof that she was having a hard time controlling herself during their intimate activity. Sweat began to softly litter her covered forehead. “O-Oh God!” Weiss cried out, eyes clenched shut and toes curled. Her body was reacting in a multitude of ways to the pleasure Zwei was thrusting into her.

As time carried on ticking, Zwei was becoming more and more like an animal. His breathing was focused as he concentrated on his speed and end goal. His strong, dominate attitude was an interesting turn on for Weiss although she could barely focus on it with her vision blurring and body twitching. The skin to skin contact brought upon more thoughts of lust and desire.

The sound of her bed rocking violently was music to her ears while her moans were music to his. “Zwei! Zwei!” Weiss pleaded him to continue. Honestly, she felt a little strange moaning out the dog’s name, but after a single second, she disregarded it being as it felt so incredible.

Her entire being shuttered as she felt something pleasurable building up. The fast movements of Zwei’s erection and constant thrusting brought out the lewdness in Weiss, scratching his back for any sort of support. “Oh fuck! Zwei!” She moaned right before cupping his cheeks in both her hands and pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was instantly deep and somewhat romantic even if one of the members was a little unsure of all the human’s romantic practices. Weiss trailed off on the kiss, pecking along his cheeks and jawline before dropping back against the soft duvet. She helped wriggle her hips, really getting into the heat of the moment, feeling as though she was about to burst from desire and pleasure.

Small amounts of liquids were running down Weiss’ thighs and arse; she was about to cum. Her body twisted and turned, shaking about uncontrollably. Her legs were dead, her mind was blank and her vision was coming and going. Zwei’s constant pounding was only making things worse, or better depending on the perspective. The pleasure was building to overwhelming levels. A sudden spray splashed against Zwei’s pelvis. “Ah fuck me! Zwei, fuck me!” She begged as her body jolted with the next squirt. She pinched her breasts tightly, needing to try and lessen the overpowering urges of her orgasm. Her whole body was under Zwei’s control with every slight movement he made. He was still thrusting hard, nearing his climax too.

A third squirt hit Zwei’s right thigh, running down to the carpet. “Zwei!” Her bottom lip began to hurt from biting too hard. She was running out of breath as the fourth and final squirt erupted with the most warning of them all. “Fuck! Zwei, Zwei, Zwei!” Her flushed face was enough proof that she was completely and utterly satisfied, but that wasn’t the end. Zwei continued to use her saturated pussy as a means to reach his goal. Weiss gripped the bed sheets as his cock began to twitch inside of her. Her walls reacted by getting tighter. A few thrusts later and a warmth flowed through her, feeling wonderfully pleasurable. His erection jerked multiple times, letting out all he carried.

Zwei collapsed on top of Weiss, not bothering to remove himself. Both were breathing heavily and in sync. “Thank you Zwei.” Weiss blushed, pushed Zwei out. “I’m going to shower before the rest of my team comes back… Speaking of which, you might need to hide for now!” She got up and told him to lie under her bed until she gets back.

She flicked the shower on and hopped under, washing her sweat and other fluids off and out of her. The water felt heavenly over her entire body, although her mind was obviously elsewhere.

The shower was quick as she dried and dressed herself. Exiting the bathroom, she quickly looked under the bed, no one was there. Well, no one besides a small corgi with bright eyes and a wide smile. Suddenly Weiss wasn’t sure if she just dreamt the whole event. She sheepishly laughed it off, trying to figure out what was going on. Weiss blushed thinking about it. What if she did just day dream everything while having some personal time to herself. She checked the time on her scroll, it seemed right and the rest of Team RWBY should be coming back soon.

“Come here Zwei!” Weiss awkwardly called out. He came running up and jumping on her lap. She glanced over behind him and her bed was still messy and the floor was still a little damp. On the table, a tube of dust was cracked. It must have been real. She looked down at Zwei, rubbing his furry little head. His crotch was showing brightly. Weiss continued to blush and look the other way. “Listen Zwei… Don’t think this will happen often… Or again for that matter… Especially when you don’t have a human or Faunus body!” Zwei nodded and pawed her thigh. “But thanks Zwei… You are a woman’s best friend, aren’t you?” She smiled, scratching his belly.

“We’re back!” Ruby called out, pushing open the dorm room door. Zwei’s ears twitched as he leapt off Weiss’ lap and ran to the returning team members. “Have you finished up Weiss?”

Weiss realised she had gotten carried away and had barely made any progress. “Uh… No… I got a little distracted… Sorry…”

“Don’t worry Weiss-ie.” Yang grinned. “I brought you some nice accessories!” She proudly held out some clip-on dog ears. “Now you can match Zwei and Blake!”

Blake glared at Yang before laying down on her bed. “Whatever…” Ruby and Yang joined Blake, not letting her get any peace while Zwei returned to Weiss’ feet, rubbing against her leg. They exchanged smiles before Weiss got back to work.

 

**Author's Note: If you liked it, please remember to tell me (and tell me if you want more or not)! It makes my day! If you didn't like it, leave constructive criticism. Don't bother reviewing if you're just going to say you hate bestiality, I don't care, it just wastes my time and yours. Thanks for reading! Have a great week!**


	2. Staub

**Author's Note:** **So this has evolved from a One-Shot due to positive response. This time is still Weiss, but it won't only be her in the future. Thank you for your support.**

**Chapter Two: Staub**

"Blake!" Ruby called out, arm pointing in power. Blake nodded and followed along with three quick swings of her Gambol Shroud. The Beowolf dropped to his knees, collapsing in front of them. Ruby smirked proudly. "Alright, three more coming from our right." Ruby scanned her team quickly. "Yang, you take left, I'll take middle and Weiss, take right. Blake, support." They all nodded and dashed into position. Well, all except Weiss. Her mind was elsewhere.

It had been one day since her adventure with Zwei and her mind wouldn't let it go. Constantly, she remembered her first time and Zwei's pleasurable technique. She would be disgusted and disappointed in herself if the Weiss from two days ago knew what would happen the following day, but now that it was done and dusted, she couldn't care less about him being a dog.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, shooting her Beowolf in the left knee, causing it to roll on the ground. Yang was bashing away at her target, trying her best to avoid the blood that littered the grass. Weiss bit her bottom lip, feeling inappropriate urges wash over her. She wanted him now. Her breathing began to get heavy as thoughts invaded her mind, bringing her desires to light. In the gutter, her mind flashed her images of the previous day. Zwei's erection grinding against her thigh right before they got down to business. Her mouth coating Zwei's cock in a layer of her saliva. His semen spilling inside of her, feeling the warmth of his spirit going deeper.

Yang landed a powerful punch directly in the chest of her enemy, sending it straight to an early grave. "Weiss! What are you doing?" Ruby yelled out, dodging the attack of the Beowolf. Blake rushed in to fight Weiss' target. She leapt over its head, swung round and delivered a fast stab. The Beowolf wasn't out yet. Its mighty paw dropped down onto Blake's afterimage. Turning around, he saw his last glimmer of light before his world went black. Shortly after, Ruby spun her crescent rose, decapitating her prey.

Weiss was staring off into space, feeling as though she was in a different planet. "Oi, Weiss…" Ruby sighed, placing her weapon on her belt. "What was that?" Weiss snapped out of her daze when Ruby planted two firm hands onto her shoulders.

"Uh… What was what?" Weiss asked nervously, feeling hypothetical sweat run down her forehead.

Blake rolled her eyes. "I thought you were the one who said we need to get our heads in the game. How was your dream?"

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't uh… I got cold feet…" Weiss lied, which was rather obvious to the whole team. There was no way Weiss Schnee got nervous in battle. The rest of her team didn't bother continuing this conversation which Weiss was thankful for, but she did feel as if they'd lost some respect for her.

She followed behind her team, feeling a little gloomy over the situation. They were all disappointed in her, but at least the mission was successful, now all that was left to do was to return back to Beacon Academy. She sighed glumly. 'It's all stupid Zwei's fault… Of course it's his fault…' She repeated in her mind, getting pissed off at both Zwei and herself. 'Him and his idiotic erection… That ridiculous feeling…' Her brain went on the fritz as it nested in the gutter once more.

A Bullhead landing in the evacuation point, in a small clearing amongst the trees. The door opened to meet Professor Oobleck sitting on a seat furthest to the back, waving away. The team grouped up, spreading out along the two rows of seats on either side. Ruby sat opposite Oobleck, Blake sat closest to the door on Oobleck's row, and Yang sat between Ruby and Weiss who was across from Blake. The cat Faunus picked up a book from under her seat, placing it their earlier, reading before they were dropped off.

"How'd the mission go?" Oobleck cheered. The team made a somewhat joyous mumble. "That's good! I suppose it was a simple clear out mission, but still, I'm glad you're alright. I once had a student who couldn't complete a single clear out mission without almost losing a body part. I think he's dead now, but that's beside the point!" Oobleck's consistent ranting became background noise for each of them, slowly becoming immune to it.

Blake's eyes laid upon her book, Yang's shut tight with her head back and Ruby was focused on her fidgeting thumbs. Weiss sat with her one leg over the other, staring towards the door. Two fingers pressed into her combat skirt, doing their best to touch her privates. She was annoyed at how horny she'd become after one sexual encounter. Sure she often masturbated previously, but she could commonly control her urges.

"Just a reminder. You'll each have to write a report on this mission within twenty-four hours once we get back to Beacon." Oobleck smiled, taking a lightning fast sip from his mug. Ruby huffed, hating the writing portions of her lifestyle at the Academy.

Weiss kept at it, slowly of course, she didn't want anyone to notice. It didn't feel too great, but the more she did it, the more she wanted to lift up her combat skirt and go for gold, but for some odd and bizarre reason, she didn't think she'd ever go to that extent.

The heiress froze still, feeling eyes watching her. Looking up, she saw Blake's amber eyes jolted back down to her novella. Did she get caught? She looked at Blake for any body movement to tell her otherwise. After a long awkward minute of staring, she gave up and forced her hands together, no longer trying to touch herself. The ride home was just as awkward.

* * *

 

"Nap time!" Ruby shouted as she slammed the door open. She bolted onto her bed, hugging her pillow.

Blake slumped down on her bed. "But what about this Ruby?" She waved a piece of paper in the air. It was the report they each had to write. Ruby poked her tongue out and rolled over. Blake nodded without another word and flipped a pen in her hands. Yang was the same as Ruby, collapsing on her own bed. Weiss nervously fumbled with her report paper, deep in thought. Then she had it.

"I'm uh… I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight… Ya'know, clear my head and all that. I'm sorry for my behaviour in today's mission. When I come back, I'll be fighting fit." Weiss plastered a false smile and picked up her bag she'd packed in a hurry.

Blake looked up from her paper and nodded. "Stay safe." Blake spoke quietly before she wrote another sentence on her report. Ruby and Yang both watched her leave.

"You think she's alright?" Ruby asked. Yang shrugged, completely unsure what was going on with her.

Blake sighed, looking at the concern on Ruby's face. "Ruby, how about once I complete my report, I'll do a quick recon session on her to make sure she's alright and not doing anything shady." Ruby smiled.

"But isn't that kind of like spying… An invasion of privacy?" Yang spoke up, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Blake continued to scribble down on her report paper. "Would you rather we wait until we discover something too late?" Blake tried not to show concern for Weiss, but she was a teammate and at the end of the day, a friend. Yang sighed and nodded with Blake's original plan. "Alright, then I'll be off now!"

"You've already finished your report?!" Ruby and Yang both yelled in unison. Blake smirked, closing the door behind herself.

"Quick Yang! Did she leave it behind? I wanna copy!" Ruby beamed, leaning over her bed. Yang dropped down to Blake's bed and scooped up the paper she left behind. It read, 'WRITE YOUR OWN REPORT!'

Yang ripped up the paper, littering Blake's bed, then she quickly returned to resting.

* * *

 

Weiss carefully walked down the streets of Vale, keeping her bag close. She approached a hotel. It was neither fancy nor run down, a rather balanced design. Without much dawdling, Weiss paid for a room for the night, with a Schnee card of course, and used the elevator to reach the floor of her room. Fitting the key inside the lock, she opened her room and pressed the door shut, locking it again immediately. Carefully, she placed her bag down and unbuttoned the flap that covered the top. A small Corgi popped his head out with his tongue rested to the left.

Blake travelled along rooftops, watching Weiss enter the hotel, but after that, she didn't know anything else. To figure out what room, her only plan was to scan the windows of each room which could take forever due to the sheer size of the building.

Weiss pulled the dog out and dropped him gently on the soft king-sized bed. She continued emptying her bag. Her report paper, notebook and pens rested on the bedside table. Then came out the important purple dust, confined in a small glass tube. Glancing over, she noticed the dog was already erect. Weiss simply shook her head, giggling a little. “You have to wait until I’m ready and you have a human body.” She explained, petting his head.

Blake dashed from rooftop to rooftop, trying to look in every window. Reaching the highest building’s roof, she spied into each room. It was then that she noticed the familiar girl with a familiar dog. ‘Zwei? Why?’ Blake thought to herself, heavily interested. She shuffled to the left, trying to look further into her room and continued watching intently.

 _Pop!_ The cork cap of the tube came loose. She sprinkled some of the dust onto the duvet before forcing the cork back into place. Weiss turned around and stepped into the small hotel bathroom. It was well cleaned and reflective. Slowly but surely, Weiss began to remove her clothing. She’d been lusting over Zwei all day, but now she was beginning to feel the preshow jitters. Butterflies were feeling uneasy as her bra hit the tiles. Looking on her wrist, she removed the small, but expensive watch she wore. It read 5:47PM which didn’t seem too far off considering their mission took a while.

Cautiously, she opened the door, peeking out to see the Faunus sniffing her bag. His ears twitched, hearing the girl enter the room. His tail wagged as his eyes laid upon her pale body. Weiss approached him, taking deep breaths. He stood, grabbing her shoulders for support. Their lips connected.

She felt the butterflies lose control inside. The kiss was fairly romantic, but that idea may just be a fabrication of Weiss’ desires. He seemed to have gotten better at it since last time, but she wasn’t sure how. His erection pushed against her thighs, much like the previous time. Weiss began to cave into her wishes, laying her hands over his shoulders.

Zwei surprised her by lifting up her thighs and holding her against the closest wall. His cock pressed against her panties which she’d left on. Slightly frustrated with this annoying barricade, Zwei gripped it tightly and pulled, ripping the middle off. It now served as a belt more than underwear.

Now that her pleasurable entrance was exposed, he grinned. Weiss noticed that he seemed to be getting more and more use to aspects of human socialising. His tip rubbed along her slit, feeling the undeniable wetness it carried. Weiss slowly dug her fingernails into his back, getting mentally prepared for what she’d been thinking about all day.

His rather impressive length pushed into her tight cunt, reaching deep. His single thrust brought out erotic moans that echoed down the halls of the hotel. The back of her head hit the wall, soften by her hair. Gradually, he pulled out completely. Weiss had shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep her breathing under control. He firmly pushed in once more, giving her his whole length. She bit her bottom lip, finding his teasing to be intolerable. Slowly pulling out, Weiss’ pussy squeezed down, making it harder for him to leave.

This sudden reflex ignited Zwei’s lust as he began to pound her hard. Weiss tightened her grip over his shoulders, needing as much support as she could get. “F-… Fuck…” Weiss mumbled between her clenched teeth. She felt her breasts bouncing, even if they couldn’t compare to those of Blake or Yang.

Zwei licked her neck, loving her scent while he continuously forced himself deep inside. He was hitting her G spot every time, sending her over the moon. “Oh God… Fuck Zwei!” She moaned into his shoulder. His tail wagged furiously as Weiss started to claw his back.

Weiss could already tell her legs were dead and soon enough, her mind would be too. With her heavy breathing, she found it difficult to find time to moan. “Zwei…” Weiss cried out. “Harder…” She commanded. With his undying loyalty, he obeyed her orders. The wall made audible cracking noises and her back was forcefully pushed against it. He was reaching a little bit further than normal, bringing Weiss’ whole body into short spasms every now and then.

“Shit, shit, shit…” Weiss squealed, tensing up her entire being. The pleasure she was receiving was hitting her core in sudden rushes. Unable to control herself, Weiss instantly put all her weight on Zwei’s torso, causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Hitting the ground on his back, Weiss dropped down too. He was still deep inside of her. Weiss, concerned for Zwei, began to pull him out which was a mistake. Zwei felt her touch, grabbed her arse cheeks firmly and forced her back down. “Ah, Zwei!” She moaned out. He was still in charge of the powerful thrusting. Weiss’ hands dropped to the carpeted floor for support. Her mouth connected with his, beginning to indulge in an intense kiss. His tongue licked along hers, moving around her mouth.

Zwei was beginning to feel his end coming soon. Every movement Zwei made brought on a different sounding moan from the heiress in heaven.

Blake watched from the rooftop adjacent to Weiss' window. She never thought of closing it as they were in a rather high up room. The cat Faunus' body was tense with her bottom lip being bitten down on. Her breath was loud and frequent. She was leaning against a small pipe next to her. Her legs were spread as her own hand slid between them and gently caressed herself. It only took a little longer for Blake to get fed up with the barrier between her and her calling pussy. She slipped her fingers underneath her clothing and slowly rolled her fingers over her clit, pleasuring her entire body in an instant.

Weiss' eyes were still shut tightly, but she could still hear the loud and lewd sounds of her body slapping against his. His cock was still firm and reaching in far. "Zwei… Zwei…" Weiss chanted between every long breath. "Fuck…" She couldn't make her voice any louder than a wheeze due to the amount of air she lost mid-thrust.

Blake was disgusted with herself and Weiss. He was a dog for crying out loud… But he was desirable for Blake right now. Being a virgin herself, she longed for a man's touch although her situation was a little different from Weiss'. Her panties were completely soaked from watching every motion Zwei's hips made. Blake teased herself nearing the breaking point. She wanted to retreat back to Beacon, kick the other two girls out of the room, and then enjoy her time with herself and her small assortment of toys. Her hand slipped under her bra, cupping her left breast and feeling the erect nipple poke between two of her fingers. "Ah…" She softly moaned to herself, watching her visible breath dissipate right in front of her. The temperature had dropped significantly since she arrived and now.

"Zwei… I'm gonna… I'm definitely gonna cum… Fuck! Zwei!" Weiss called out, softly biting into his shoulder as her whole body shook. Her orgasm made a flashy appearance as a rush of her ejaculatory fluid ran down his sturdy cock and pooled onto the carpet. Her vaginal muscles tensed, delivering desirable pleasure to Zwei. Her orgasm continued with Zwei still lifting and dropping her waist. Another squirt splashed up his body. "Fuck Zwei! Fuck!" Weiss cried out, pulling at her own hair. "Eeya… Kya… Ah!" Weiss' nonsensical words melted away with the heat their two bodies were creating.

Blake forced herself to stop even though Weiss undergoing an orgasm was getting Blake insanely horny. She had to return to Beacon and distract her mind. If she carried on now, it was possible things would get messy. In a second, Blake was gone from the neighbouring rooftop. 'Zwei is disgusting… But Weiss might have discovered something interesting… No! Zwei is a creature worse than Grimm! But if Weiss felt that good… I could feel that good…' Blake thought to herself. Halting her movements on a rooftop a few away from the previous, she dropped to her knees. It was too late for her mind to order reason. Her hand had arrived in her panties once more. She needed it now, there was no denying it.

Weiss furiously latched onto the neat duvet on the bed, moaning into as loudly as she could. Her body was shuddering with Zwei's constant movements. She felt his cock twitch and his pace suddenly change; she knew what was about to occur. A few seconds later, a wonderful warmth spread throughout her body. His semen came out quickly, and a lot of it too. Weiss was about to collapse. Having intercourse with Zwei was probably bad for her health with how rough he could get, but the amount of pleasure and enjoyment well overweighed any health concern. She shakily stood from his slowly shrinking cock.

Eventually she arrived in the bathroom with Zwei coming up behind. They shared the warm hotel shower. Zwei tried to escape a few times, but Weiss put him in his place. Once they were clean, they both dropped onto the bed, snuggling under the duvet and drifted off to sleep.

Blake had absolutely drenched her panties and it was obvious if you were paying attention. This was one of Blake's biggest concerns as she approached Beacon. Her other concern was her confused feelings about Weiss, but mainly Zwei. She felt revolted that her mind constantly returned to her sexual thoughts of the dog, but that's all she could think of during her private time.

As she returned, the two sisters asked immediately what Weiss was doing. Blake veered off to their bathroom and hopped into the shower. Later, she told them that she was doing exactly what she said, writing the report and relaxing with the quietness.

* * *

 

The room was dark with the only light coming from the bedside clock reading 5:00AM. Zwei had since returned to a dog and crawled out from under the covers. His nose smelt a familiar erotic smell, bringing out the dogs primitive urges. He sniffed out the purple dust and transformed back into a Faunus. He slid back under the duvet and quickly pulled it off the bed. The naked heiress awoke to find her lover kneeling in front of her. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She was in for another mind-numbing ride.

 **Author's Note:** **Thank you all. If you liked this chapter, remember to comment. Also, if you noticed any mistakes or inconsistencies, feel free to tell me! Thanks again and see you next time!**


	3. غبار

**Chapter Three:** **غبار**

All night, Blake had been up listening to the arguing between her morals and lust. The constant bickering was driving her up the walls and to make it worse, she'd just gotten to sleep when Weiss arrived back, waking her. Keeping her eyes at a squint, she peered across the room, watching Weiss quietly pull Zwei from her bag. It was already 8am, but all of RWBY was still sound asleep, well, except for Blake of course.

A monster turned Faunus was having sexual relations with a girl who seemed to despise all Faunus. It didn't make much sense to her, but she did have an outsider's point of view on the topic. Weiss fidgeted with other items in her bag, tucking a page which had been ripped out of a refill pad under her bedside table. The heiress briefly looked around the room, making sure once more, that not one was prying into her secretive business. Blake glanced at Zwei, which only ignited the flames of war once again. He was already sleeping calmly, but Blake was pounding thoughts around like mad.

'He is a dog, a monster, but… But…' Blake bit her lip softly. 'It looked so good…' Blake forced her hand to lock in place. 'Plus, he wasn't bad looking as a Faunus.' Blake tried to keep her breathing normal. 'But he is still a disgusting, retched little dog!' Her mind snapped back. The arguments were getting her nowhere.

Weiss smiled at Zwei, petting him with a little spring in every movement. She was certainly feeling good, to no surprise. She had no guilt anymore, they both felt good at the end of it so it was a win-win. Blake couldn't figure out her feelings. There was definitely some disgust, but also a little jealously. Then again, anger was somehow apparent, also horror in some ways. However, a small load of curiosity alongside a large shipment of lust and desire.

The girl hiding secrets grabbed some clothing and fled to the bathroom to change. 'Do I act now?' Blake eyes opened to a normal extent. 'If she's only getting changed, that means it'll be roughly two minutes. I doubt she's rushing. If she's showering or using the toilet, five more minutes at least, max most likely twenty. Weiss enjoyed her long showers.' Blake was scanning all the information she had as fast as she could. She definitely didn't want to get caught in the act of uncovering one's secrets, but if she didn't act now, Weiss may do something with the brow-raising paper she slipped under the table. Hide it somewhere else or destroy it, either way, she'd have lost her chance of discovery. Blake slipped one leg out from under her warm blankets, feeling the difference in temperature almost immediately. Next she moved the rest of her fit body, embracing the colder side of the room. Doing a routine scan of her body, she fixed up her nightwear and fell to her hands and knees. Eyeing up the torn paper, she grabbed it carefully, not wanting to make any noticeable mark on the page. The tattered edge brushed along her palm while her eyes went to work on decoding her handwriting.

'Purple dust… Zwei… Faunus… New discovery…' Blake repeated in her mind, getting the gist of it from her skimming the page. 'Purple dust, huh…' She nodded, confirming. She hastily slid it back into place were Weiss had left it. It was a Saturday meaning she had nothing to do today, but she decided against the idea of being one-hundred percent lazy. She sorted through her clothing, picking her causal wear for the day ahead. Weiss strutted out of the bathroom, wearing some usual apparel for her.

"Hey Weiss." Blake nodded, greeting her as she normally would. Weiss preformed a little wave, carrying her old clothing in a bunch under her arm. Swapping places, Blake entered the bathroom and began to undress once the latch of the lock clicked.

Weiss took a deep breath and dumped her clothing onto the end of her bed, deciding to sort it out later. She laid back, looking over at the curled up ball of fluff next to her. She smiled once again and patted him softly.

Blake wiggled into her skin-tight shorts, staring at herself in the mirror. 'I must be insane. Sexual relations with a freaking dog?! Its official, I must be mental… Although, Weiss seemed rather happy so it can't be that bad, right? Dog!' She cried out in her mind, this conflict was never-ending. Pulling her shirt over her head, her ribbon fell loose, gliding to the cold tiled floor. Still gazing into the mirror, she saw her furry ears twitch. 'I guess we have more similarities than most… More than Weiss at least…' She sighed, picking her ribbon from the ground.

Ruby woke in a haze, yawning to announce her wake. "Mornin' Weiss…" She sleepily grinned, hanging her head over the bed. Weiss waved much like with Blake. "What are your plans for today?" She swung her head back and forth, watching her hair lag behind her movements.

Weiss shrugged with her eyes closed. "Perhaps I'll train… Or study…" Weiss murmured softly.

"What about you Zwei?" Ruby cheered with an exaggerated smile. He barked joyfully to which Ruby extended her smile slightly longer.

"What's happening for you today?" Weiss asked, feeling slightly obliged to, however, she was a little curious.

Ruby pondering for a moment. "I believe Yang wanted to take me into the heart of Vale as a sort of 'sisterly-bonding' time, which would be fun." Ruby beamed. Weiss simply nodded to that. "Oi Yang!" Ruby spoke up, throwing her pillow across the room.

"Gah!" Yang snorted, flinching awake. Looking to her right, she saw her sister smiling bright. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get ready now…" Yang yawned.

Weiss and Ruby also got up and geared themselves for the day ahead. Blake waved them all a goodbye once they were ready and retreated back to the suddenly quiet room. She sat down and sat still for ten full seconds, then her brain booted back up. 'I bet that paper is still there. There were instructions too… Dog!' Blake sighed loudly. 'But he is resting just there, he might be interested in me… Dog!' Blake shuffled in place. 'I wonder if it would feel as good as in the novels… Oh God, I hope it does. That would be mind-numbing for sure… He's a fucking dog!' She screamed in her mind. Another ten seconds passed by without a single thought being produced. Out of the blue, Blake jumped to her feet and pounced the ground in front of Weiss bedside table. Like some sort of demon, she viciously grasped at the paper to her right, forgetting about trying not to leave a mark.

Blake read over it thoroughly twice. "Where would she keep purple dust?" Blake spoke softly to herself. Zwei's ear twitched hearing those two words, purple dust. He lifted his face up and yapped with a single wag of the tail. Blake bit her lip, feeling unsure about her decision. 'Is my brain faulty?' She shook her head with a mixture of a sigh and a chuckle being released at once.

She suddenly heard whining. Looking towards the noise, Zwei was pawing a box underneath Weiss' bed. Blake pulled it out, intrigued. Popping open the lid, there was a lot of dust in front of her cat eyes. More colours than the rainbow and yet, purple was apparently hard to find. Scanning from the top row downwards, she didn't see a single shade of purple. Sighing once again, she began to push the box back under, feeling as though she was silly for attempting this. Then she heard whining again. Glancing towards Zwei, he hooked his paw inside the box and grazed a small bag.

'This could be it!' She gulped. Her hand was almost shaking as she slowly picked up the bag, pulling it open, the insides contained seven vials of purple dust. Blake found that to be rather excessive, unless you need a lot of it for the transformation. Scooping just one vial from the bag, she popped it open and gulped once more. She mind raced more so than the previous hours. 'What will happen after he takes this? Will he be savage and rough? Will he listen to any commands? Do I even want this? Will this feel as good as I hope?' Feeling extremely unsure, she dropped the vial while her mind was on a different planet. Zwei trotted over to the spillage, sniffing around, getting a sudden good whiff of the dust. His body froze up and before Blake had even realise what was happening, a male Faunus was towering over her, barely managing to stand.

Aside from a miniature heart attack, Blake understood what she'd done. "H-Hello…" He croaked.

Blake fumbled for words. "Hi…" She muttered under her breath. His smile was surprisingly heart-warming. She slowly got to her feet. "You're… Zwei right?" She asked.

He nodded with the same smile not fading. She examined his body. Slim, height similar to Ruby, messy hair, dog ears that surprised Blake, feeling as though they weren't disgusting right now. Continuing her search, she noticed his tail, fluffy and wagging back and forth. She smiled slightly, again, surprising herself. She then landed her eyes on his flaccid member. It wasn't anything impressive, at least not currently, but it did spark deep interest in the teenage girl who stood before him.

His actions were giving Blake a strange vibe, he was standing still, not doing anything at all, just staring at her. While she did comprehend that he was a dog less than a minute earlier, it still gave her a sudden shudder. "Okay, well I guess the purple dust worked…" Blake clicked her tongue, settling the page back under the table.

While bending over, Zwei got a full shot of her arse along with a slight camel toe showing through. Her tight shorts were not chosen for this reason, but Zwei liked it. As she turned back around, she watched as his penis slowly rose in front of her eyes. Blushing, she felt as though she shouldn't be looking, but it intrigued her.

Once risen, his interest was blatant. Blake gulped again, wondering if she was up to it. She had done all this work, her entire team was out. There may not be another chance like this. She thought about Weiss, she looked as though it was the best feeling in the world without a shard of regret in sight. She nodded to herself, 'I'm ready… I think…" She wasn't entirely up for it, but she doubted whether she'd ever be completely ready for it.

Zwei made his way closer to her, his erection pointing her way. She slowly began to strip her clothing, throwing her shirt to the floor. She let free her ample breasts by removing her bra and throwing it to the same spot. Zwei sniffed up her body, kissing along her neck. Blake thought this to be a little strange for a dog, but perhaps Weiss was teaching him a thing or two. 'This may not be too bad after all.' She pumped herself.

One of his soft hands groped her breast, forcing out a moan from between her lips. He took in Blake's left nipple with his mouth while he ripped down her pants. An audible tearing sound shot right into Blake's ears. She would've cared if it hadn't been for the pleasure he was dishing out to her.

Her mature-looking black panties aroused Zwei even more. He watched as a stream of Blake's excitement ran down her juicy thigh. The aroma caught Zwei's attention as he licked the drop. Intrigued by the taste, he abruptly pulled her panties down with the same force, but they were saved from tearing. He pushed his face against her sensitive pussy. His tongue entered inside instantly while his nose exhaled warm breath, bringing Blake to tears from the pleasure she'd never felt before.

His tongue movements were very much like a dog, surprise, surprise. Quick, but covering a lot of area in the short amount of it. He was enjoy her taste supremely. He began to wonder if Weiss tasted the same. With his nose rubbing against her clit, she couldn't handle much more. "Zwei!" She called out, biting down on her bottom lip. She grabbed his hair tightly, ripping his head from her crotch. He licked his lips and stared up at her wide-eyed. She pulled him into a deep kiss and shuffled backwards, letting him have room to crawl up onto the bouncy bed. Her hand trailed downwards, finding his length. With two fingers touching his cock, she guided him closer and closer. Her lust was at the edge. Zwei broke the kiss as his erection tip rubbed against her warm walls. "Zwei, I want you inside me!" She cried out. All her thoughts of doubt and shame were gone, the real event was about to begin.

He pushed inside of her with power. Her eyes and mouth shot wide open, this was it. The first thrust felt amazing. Her entire being exploded with happiness and pleasure. Her desire was about to be fed. Zwei gripped both of her legs, hanging them over one of his shoulders. This pushed her walls closer together, giving both of them more pleasure overall. His tail wagged furiously behind his back as Blake massaged his cock with her warming insides. The friction of his pounding ricocheted throughout her body, bringing her arms and upper torso into spasms. This was better than the books had described it. He was reaching the spot she was hoping for. The most sensitive spot of her vagina was being rubbed against with every thrust he committed. "Oh God Zwei!" She moaned, rolling her head around on her velvety duvet.

Her moans were music to Zwei's ears, both sets of them. He gazed upon her breasts bouncing up and down every time he pushed deeply inside of her. Her liquids were being soaked up by her sheets that were running down from her pussy.

"Keep going! Keep go-ing!" She begged, unable to feel her arms or legs, but able to feel every slight movement inside her smooth pussy. Zwei then grabbed both her dead legs again and pushed them as far apart as he could. She was lucky she was flexible, being able to perform the splits. He now held down both her legs in a line while he continued to drive himself in and out of her vagina. She was tight, there was no denying that. He was beginning to find it harder to pull out, as if her vagina was sucking him in, although that did provide much more pleasure for him.

"Keep fucking going!" She cried out, rubbing her own clit with the loose feeling she felt in her right arm. She was teetering on the edge of orgasm and just one more thrust had the potential of causing a waterfall of pleasure. One thrust more and her entire body jolted with life. Her boobs jiggled as much as her body was shaking. The orgasm was taking over her movements. She squirted her juices down his thighs and onto his erection. His stomach got some too. The arousing aroma was rather strong for Zwei, powering his thrusts up for his last stretch. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Blake cried out as Zwei still managed to pick up the pace with her body vibrating intensely.

His cock was reaching in deeper than before. Exploring new places that brought more pleasure to the two of them. His cock started to pulsate during his further adventures as a small amount of his semen escape. Even if it was a small amount, its existence was apparent to Blake. Two more thrusts and he reached his climax. A large amount of cum poured deep inside of Blake, with him adding to it with every thrust. The warmth was a wonderful and foreign feeling, but Blake couldn't have been happier. He slowed his pounding to a complete halt and removed his cock. Curious, Blake gripped his erection and forced him over to her face, too tired and numb to move herself. She slowly ran her lips around his cock, tasting both him and herself on it. What she was mostly tasting for was his semen, she was a curious cat and wanted answers to her secret questions. Her verdict, she liked it.

Zwei sat down on the carpet with his cock now flaccid again. The smile on his face was beaming. She now knew perfectly as to why Weiss was in such a joyous mood this morning. Blake realised she better clean up shortly. While Ruby and Yang were out in the depths of town, Weiss was still on site and could return at any moment, especially if she is still thinking about her fun with Zwei. Blake pulled herself to her feet, patted Zwei on the head and wobbled over to the bathroom.

After returning being roughly fifteen minutes, Zwei was now back to a tired little ball of fur. She hated to admit it, but Zwei was alright for a demonic Satan worshipper, or at least that's what she thought.

 **Author's Note:** **Thanks to each and everyone of you. If you enjoyed this chapter, remember to comment. Also, if you noticed any mistakes or inconsistencies, please feel free to tell me! See you next time!**


	4. ほこり

**Chapter Four:** ほこり

It was Sunday, the day after Blake's involvement with Zwei and no one seemed to suspect anything including Weiss. Blake wasn't sure if Weiss and Zwei had done anything after herself, but it didn't seem likely. Weiss had gotten back half an hour after Blake had her shower, which honestly seemed to disappoint the heiress. Then Zwei stayed in the room the rest of the day without Blake leaving as well.

This morning, Yang was in a deep sleep, snoring with her mouth wide open. Blake had taken a visit to the library, reading away from the ogre singing above her bed and Weiss was writing in her school books, notes or something along those lines. Ruby also was hanging out in the room, cuddling Zwei.

Weiss was reaching wits end with Yang snoring and soon enough, packed her things and left. Throwing a highlighter at her forehead as she left. "Zzznt." Yang awoke.

"Did you know, you're the most unattractive sleeper that's every existed?" Ruby cheekily grinned. Yang rolled her eyes and tried to jump over to Ruby's bed, aiming to give her a sibling arse whooping. With her legs dead from her slumber, she fell straight down onto the floor.

"Oww…" Yang sulked. The whole room seemed to have shaken as she made contact with the carpet. Ruby tried to hold back laughter, but ultimately failed. "Shut it!" She spat, rubbing her cheek. Her words didn't stop Ruby from chuckling. "Fine, I'm going to go spend my wonderful time with someone else, not an asshole!" Yang snorted, simply playing around. She switched her clothing in the centre of the room to a casual wear and left, not saying anything of importance between the two time periods.

After the door slammed shut, it was silent. "Huh… Now I'm lonely…" Ruby laughed to herself, petting Zwei. "But I have you, don't I!" She grinned, holding him above her face. His half-asleep expression brought more joy to Ruby, cuddling up to him. "I should probably get out of bed now, shouldn't I?" She exclaimed to Zwei. The over-the-top way she spoke to Zwei was just a normal part of her chitchat she had with Zwei, although he wasn't the best talker, more of a listener.

Ruby rolled off the edge of her bed and landed like a cat, on all fours. She helped Zwei get down from her high bed and propped him down gently on the ground. As she stepped backwards to drop Zwei, she heard paper beneath her foot. A torn page was lazing around, peeking out from underneath Weiss' bedside table. Ruby, being the caring and support leader she was, picked it up. It may have been important to Weiss' studies and if it was, it would give Ruby something to do. Beginning to read it, Zwei had noticed what she had discovered and wagged his tail four times.

"You can turn into a Faunus, Zwei?" Ruby shouted in awe. "That. Is. Awesome!" She squealed, eager to read more. As her eyes trailed further down the page, her body began to react to the thoughts that appeared in her mind. Weiss hadn't exactly been light on the details for her findings. Ruby wouldn't have even had the thought cross her mind if it hadn't been for Weiss' thoroughness.

"Weiss and you have…" Ruby blushed, it was erotic and arousing to say the least. Ruby was at the age where her mind was getting taken over by lewd thoughts such as those and Weiss apparently wasn't helping her out. She was always perceived as the innocent little girl, which she was to an extent, but she was still a human whose carnal desires weren't non-existent. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling awkward below the surface. "Do you… Like to do… It?" She asked the dog at her feet. "Weiss says it's healthy… But…" The redness of her face could only be compared to her cape. "The dog owner is largely responsible for the dog's health… I think I could help you… If you… Want me to…" Ruby murmured into her chest. "Purple dust… Here?" She pulled out a vial that was hidden under the table where the paper was. Blake put it back in her haste to clean up, but to separate the two must have slipped her mind.

Ruby cleared her throat and rolled Zwei the sealed vial. "So I just have to sit like this right?" She sat down against the far wall with her legs spread, her panties were on display, but only to the frisky Zwei. Her dog just stared blankly at her, know that he couldn't open the vial himself. Ruby felt embarrassed and then stupid for thinking Zwei would be able to open the vial. She crawled over to him, petted him and grabbed the vial, getting ready to pull it open. That's when the door opened. Ruby panicked. She clenched the vial and shoved it into the pouch around her waist normally used for storing ammunition. Then, she lunged onto the paper and shoved it down her bra. The intruder was Weiss, realising that Yang was now gone, she could study in peace. Examining the room, Ruby was the only one left, playing with Zwei.

"Oh hey Weiss!" Ruby cheered, but she knew a secret between her and the dog running towards the new entrée. "I think I'll take Zwei on a walk. Have fun studying!" Ruby smiled, rushing out the door as fast as she could. She felt as though she'd get caught any moment. Weiss was sharp, that's for sure. Ruby managed to scoop up his collar and lead as she gapped out of her dorm room. Zwei followed once he saw the lead escaping out the door.

"Fuck…" Weiss spat angrily. She missed out yesterday and it seemed like today was a lost cause too. "Maybe I should go back to that hotel tonight… With my special guest…" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

 

Hooking the collar and lead up, they were ready for their walk. The air was refreshing after lounging around in their dorm room all day. Ruby had a spring in her step as Zwei waddled next to her, wagging his tail with his mouth wide open.

They left the Beacon Campus and arrived in the west side of Vale city soon after. Ruby had been thinking hard on her walk. How would getting involved with Zwei affect their relationship? Would it actually work? Would Zwei be interested in her petite body? Is this essentially cheating with Weiss? Does it feel good? The list goes on, but that didn't stop her from getting excited beneath the combat skirt.

Ruby wandered into the park she always visited when she took Zwei for his walks. It was always fairly empty besides a few other dogs and their owners. Sometimes a family or two would stroll through on a special outing, but today, no one. Whether it was the time of day or just dumb luck, she was happy with this setting. Ruby was wondering if she should stop in a back alley or go deep into the forests surrounding Beacon and Vale, but this may just work for her.

The duo strolled along the path as normal, Ruby still furiously scanning the area, seeing no one. The park's layout was a relaxing space that was closed off from the rest of the city by thick trees, fences and statues. It connected to a walkway that trailed deeper into the trees. Park benches scattered along the path at several stopping points for those that either needed a rest or just wanted to enjoy the peace and view of nature.

Ruby entered the park with Zwei happily at her side. The main park was empty, but Ruby didn't feel safe enough. She immediately took Zwei down the walking track, further in between the trees. If no one was in the park, it was more than likely not a single person would be walking on the pathway. At least, that's what Ruby was banking on. She was now extremely interested in this experiment and extremely excited to find out what was to come with the aftermath.

Walking had become a task, feeling the moisture between her legs with every step almost made her beg for Zwei to change on the spot. Once she recognised a rough halfway point in the walkway, she stopped at the closest park bench. Out of her bra came the instruction document and out of the pouch came the vial of purple dust, the most important part.

Scanning through it once more, she smiled, believing she fully comprehended it. She popped out the cork and sprinkled some dust on her palm, holding it out to the dog to sniff. He did so as soon as it was presented to him. Locking up, he froze solid. Ruby tapped him, concerned immensely even though it mentioned it on the document. She turned around to pull out her scroll from her pocket. She quickly swiped through her contacts to find Weiss. 'What if I messed up?' Ruby panicked in her head. Then a hand softly caressed her forearm. Looking up, it was a Faunus she'd never seen before although she caught on rather fast. "Zwei…? Haha." She smiled, relieved and happy. "I could never mistake those ears and that fluffy tail, could I?" Stroking his dishevelled hair proudly.

It took her over ten seconds to realise a fully naked male body was presented in front of her. Red faced, she clasped her hands over her mouth, but definitely not her eyes. The wet patches on her panties were getting worse as she looked down. His penis was slowly getting larger and harder right before her eyes.

"Ah right!" Ruby exclaimed, remembering something. She quickly began to undress in front of him. Glaring both ways first before removing her bra and dropping it onto the wooden park bench were she was sitting moments ago. Her small breasts were a little larger than Weiss', but were tiny compared to those of Blake's and her sister's. Zwei didn't seem to mind, his hands grabbed at them like an animal, although, that was to be expected. He wasn't overly interested in breasts compared to other parts of the female anatomy, but something about them made his desires grow vastly. His mind couldn't understand it well enough, but his Faunus side was heavily aroused by the chest of a woman.

His fingers pinched at the erect bulges poking forward. Ruby moaned shyly, clasping a sweaty palm over her mouth to stop the noise from spreading. Her red cheeks were utterly prominent while her other hand dropped her panties and kicked them onto the bench. Now entirely naked save for her shoes, she felt too exposed in public, but soon enough Zwei's erection was prodding her thigh. "Oh yeah… I suppose we should carry on." She slowly touched his warm member, running her fingers down the shaft to his pelvis and back. "So I suck on it, right?" Ruby asked the Faunus in front of her.

"Mmh…" Was all he could manage with a half-assed shrug.

"Right…" Ruby nodded, accepting that as a yes. She carefully dropped to her knees, making sure the pavement was clear before kneeling on it. Gripping it a little tightly with her right hand, she slowly moved her lips closer towards the warm head of his member. She gradually opened her lips and allowed him access into her mouth. Zwei's ears twitched and tail wagged as he felt the heat of her mouth envelope his cock. Ruby didn't quite understand what she tasted, but she wasn't complaining. It was an average taste with a slight salt spin to it. His pre-cum was already appearing in her mouth. She didn't even try to take him in very far and he didn't even attempt to thrust into her mouth further. Perhaps it was some sort of loyalty or protection to the owner. Whatever it was, Ruby should be thankful due to the rough beast Zwei could unleash.

She spent five minutes licking up and down on his cock like she would an ice-block and suckling on it every so often, but got a little bored of it. "Alright… So what's next…?" Ruby asked hesitantly. She got to her feet and reached the same height as the Faunus. "Ah, hold on, I got a message on my scroll!" Ruby heard the chirping ringtone and acted right away. She bent over to rummage through her clothing to find her scroll. Zwei saw the opening and took it.

He pushed his cock into Ruby's tight, barren pussy. It was remarkably wet so his erection pressed in without much resistance. "Ah!" Ruby shrieked, completely caught unguarded. She dropped her scroll and quickly gripped onto the wooden bench for support. The beast at her rear continued to thrust without any care in the world. He was being forceful and rough, anything about loyalty and protection was thrown out the window in that split second. His member felt huge in Ruby's virgin pussy, she'd only played with her fingers before, after all. There was no bloodshed or much pain for that matter, Ruby's aura absorbed it in an instant.

His erection was much larger once inside than Ruby would've ever thought. The initial pleasure of his insertion was delayed from shock, but the build-up all rushed at her at once. "Oh f-fuck…" Ruby moaned, feeling her entire body tense. His hands were planted firmly on her hips, holding her wiggling body still to allow him entry. "Z-Zwei!" She cried out, clinging onto the bench. Ruby was enjoying it, although she wasn't too knowledgeable on the whole situation. Her eyes were struggling to stay open with the constant force pushing inside her tight cunt. He felt her squeezing down on his cock, calling for his orgasm, but Zwei had a little ways to go first.

He was delving deep into the small girl; pleasure being the only thing on his mind. Ruby was the tightest of the three girls Zwei had gotten intimate with. Zwei gripped Ruby's copious booty, feeling the soft skin under his palms. He let his hands run over her pale back, letting his nails softly drag behind. He moved downwards to her chest, fondling her tits before grabbing at her arms. Her fingers let go of the bench, giving her balance to Zwei. He held her arms behind her back whilst continuing to pound her pussy.

Ruby didn't realise she was drooling, she didn't realise she was breathing sporadically and she differently didn't realise how loudly she was moaning. "A-Ah! Zwei… Zwei! Ooooh God!" Her head bobbed about violently, unable to control her motions. His cock was hitting all the right spots with every individual thrust. Her legs began to shake, wiggling her whole body. Liquid from Ruby's core began to escape in decent quantities. Running down her thighs and Zwei's erection, Ruby felt insane pleasure brewing. "Zwei! Keep… Oh God, keep going! Shit!" Ruby bit into her lip, screwing up her face. Her hair was dishevelled, sticking up and hanging in front of her eyes, blocking the little vision she had left.

Once Ruby's legs gave out, Zwei had to use the strength he now possessed to lift her to the bench. She landed on her knees and hung over the back. Her nails left marks in the wood as she cried out for more. Zwei had returned to his original position, hands firmly on her shaped hips. His canine ears twitched, his cock doing the same. "Zwei! Zwei! Zwei! Zwei!" Ruby repeated with every pound he delivered.

The young girl had never felt so good before in her short life. She was afraid she was going to get addicted to this. "Oh God, yes!" Ruby groaned, pushing back against his erection. Her orgasm was on the edge of breaking through. Every moment he hit one of her many sensitive spots, she was sure she was going to burst. "Don't stop… Don't stop…" Ruby begged only seconds before hitting her climax. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" Ruby cried out, clawing up the bench some more. "Shit, shit!" Huge surges of ejaculatory fluids ran down her thighs and squirted downwards onto the bench and her scroll. Her panting was turning Zwei on more and more, perhaps reminding him of his true form. "Holy… Ah, ah, ahh… Shit…" Ruby's excessive swearing would've gotten her whacked across the back of the head by her older sister, but that's not the only thing her sister would disapprove her doing right now.

Ruby's constant jolting and her tightening vagina brought all kinds of new pleasures and excitement to his sizable member. His tail wagged in odd ways as he gripped Ruby's waist tighter. He knew he was about to cum, but he didn't speed up or slow down, his pace stayed steady till the end. Ruby felt his cock jerking whenever it was deep inside her, but her ignorance led to a big surprise. A few seconds later, a warmth spread through her body from her pussy. His orgasm had been reached. His semen was released as far in as Zwei's cock could make it. Ruby loved the sudden sensation, but had no idea what it was. Zwei wrapped his tired arms around the worn out girl, pulling her into a warm hug. Their breathing was poor and their bodies were sweaty, but that didn't matter. What was strange was Zwei's passion. His animalistic nature normally meant once he ejaculated, he wasn't interested in after-sex cuddles or kisses, but this was different. He softly planted kisses up her neck, his member falling out of her. Her moans gently trailed from her lips.

"Oh Zwei…" Ruby giggled, feeling a little ticklish. "Would you… Like to uh, do this again sometime?" She asked, tapping her fingers on the wooden bench nervously. Zwei's reply was a strange mixture of a 'yes' and a bark. Ruby laughed, leaning against Zwei's Faunus body.

Less than a minute later, Zwei had shrunken behind Ruby's back. She turned around to see the little fluff-ball scratching his ear. She pushed herself up from the bench and scanned down her body. She saw a whitish liquid escape her lower lips. She now understood the warmth and giggled again, looking back at the dog. Patting him a few times, she realised she was still stark naked in the middle of a park walkway. She jumped back into her clothing, feeling a little awkward in her crotch region. She scooped up her scroll and began to walk with Zwei loyally by her side. She blushed as she wiped the screen on her clothing, seeing it had been drenched.

The message she received earlier was from Weiss asking when she'll be back as Professor Port urgently wants her overdue assignment. It was no lie that her assignment was overdue, but Port wasn't bothered too badly over it as it wasn't that important, Weiss just wanted Zwei back home. Ruby gulped audibly, reading the message a second time. "Zwei, we better hurry back!"

"Arff" Zwei cheerfully responded, his tail wagging as he walked.


	5. 灰尘

**Chapter Five:** **灰** **尘**

"Oi, wake up!" Yang barked up at Ruby snuggled underneath her duvet. Her reply was a simple 'Mmph…' which only made Yang more ticked off. "Fine then! Where is your dirty laundry?" Yang sighed, almost immediately realising this was an off day for Ruby; she won't be getting up anytime soon. The younger girl slithered a hand out from under the warmth of her sheets and pointed towards the bedroom's bathroom. "Alright. Next week, you're on laundry duty." Yang waved her hand in the air as if Ruby was watching.

Yang scooped up Ruby's combat skirt with everything else attached and threw it into a plastic bag. She began to whistle as she swung the bag over her shoulder. Weiss and Blake both do their own laundry, but Yang and Ruby take turns doing their own and each other's. There were quite a few laundry rooms in Beacon Academy, but Yang always frequented the closest one as there were no obvious problems.

As she entered the room, there was only one other person inside, Velvet Scarlatina. She didn't really know her too well, but they were friendly to one another. Yang always felt bad about her problem with bullying due to being a Faunus. "Heya Velvet!" Yang smiled, putting down her bag on the counter.

"Oh, hi Yang." She gave a small smile back, throwing a few more articles of clothing inside the washing machine at her legs. Her voice was rather quiet, but that was just who she was.

"How's your week been?" The blondie asked, pulling out the clothing from the bag.

Velvet continued to load the washing machine while she spoke. "Alright. Not a lot has happened so can't say too much. How about yourself?" Yang threw her own clothing inside a different machine while she had to sort through Ruby's, making sure there wasn't anything important items in her pockets.

"It's been pretty good. Can't complain, can I?" Laughed Yang. She unclipped Ruby's pouch used to store ammunition and heard something clink inside. She sighed, knowing this would happen, Ruby always leaves things inside. She swiftly opened it up and found a small vial of purple dust. 'Huh. Strange.' Yang thought to herself before placing it down neatly.

"Hmm, I suppose not." She softly giggled. She seemed to be doing the entire teams laundry and knowing Coco, it was probably not an easy task.

Yang continued to take pieces off of Ruby's clothing to make it washing machine fit. Bit by bit, articles of clothing were thrown in until Yang saw something strange. Once she'd tossed in Ruby's bra, a small piece of crumpled paper dropped to the floor. Velvet hadn't noticed a thing, but Yang's eyes were locked on it. Quickly swiping it off the floor, she scanned the page for information on what it might be.

Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and breathing stopped. She was in complete shock for what she had just read. Ruby had sexual intercourse with Zwei as a Faunus. What the hell?

She slowly picked up the vial of purple dust, now fully realising what it was used for. 'But Ruby couldn't have possibly figured this out… It would've had to have been something like… Weiss!' Yang bit her tongue to stop herself from alarming Velvet of her shock. 'So not only Ruby, but Weiss too! Now I can only wonder if Blake has… No, never. She hates walking within a few meters of that dog.'

Yang slowly dropped the paper onto the top of the washing machine and slammed the machine's door shut. "Well, I'll see you round, Yang!" Velvet cheerfully waved, moving past Yang to leave the room. Yang gave a pathetic wave, reaching out for the powder. Her mind was buzzing. 'So Zwei… Can transform into a Faunus… And is rather… Sexually active at that.' She was still having trouble believing that her darling sister had had sex with their pet dog.

Yang set the machine to work its cleaning magic and scooped up the vial of dust, pocketing it in her bra quickly. She couldn't let anyone else find the dust. She was going to march straight to the room and get the facts, making sure she wasn't jumping to any illogical conclusion, but from the note, it seemed pretty straight forward.

She approached the door to her dorm quickly by taking quick movements through the corridor. The doorknob turns with ease as she pushed it open to see an empty room. 'Wha-?' Ruby was barely awake when she left and she hadn't been gone for long. Her scroll vibrated for her attention. Her sister had sent her a quick message.

'Hey Sis. Weiss is forcin me 2 practice. U should get Blake nd cum 2.'

Aside from the annoying text speech, she sighed realising Ruby was out of the room and in public. "Well, nothing much I can do now!" She exclaimed loudly to herself, jumping onto Blake's bed. Practicing was important for a hunter and huntress, but Yang had just been hit by a mental train. She was in no state to be sweating her arse off when her mind was overloading. "But Zwei… Ruby… And Weiss… Wow…"

Her mind was still having trouble getting her facts in order. A soft bark was heard, muffled by something. Yang sat up, hearing it again. It was Zwei, stuck in the bathroom again. She sighed another heavy sigh before getting to her feet. He was barking and whining nonstop until Yang swung the door open. He stood there with a stupidly happy look upon his mug. "I know what you've done." Yang squinted at him, not moving a muscle from her position. He didn't move either expect slightly tilting his head to the side and poking his tongue out. "Don't play dumb with me!" She raised an accusing finger towards the fluff ball and growled; Zwei happily yapped back.

They both stared for a few more passing seconds until Yang gave up. "God, I'm trying to get answers from a dog who can't even speak! I'm losing it, I swear." She couldn't help but throw her arms up and laugh. 'Wait…' Yang's eyes widened. 'Maybe I don't have to wait for Ruby to return! If Zwei can become a Faunus… Maybe, just maybe, he can talk too.' A small grin flashed upon her face leaving Zwei looking very quizzical, although that look was common for him.

The blonde removed the vial of transformation dust out from her bra, opening it and pouring a pinch onto the carpet. "Oi, Zwei. Here, boy!" As Yang called him over, he had smelt the dust already. Immediately, he approached the dust, inhaling it in one sniff. Yang watched carefully as Zwei's body locked up and the colour in his eyes faded. "What? Z-Zwei?" Unsure whether or not this should happen, Yang ran back out to her scroll to type Ruby a message. If he died, they'd both be devastated, plus, she'd be the cause of it.

Madly typing, she heard footsteps behind her. In a panic, she spun on the heels to face the intruder. He had scruffy hair, perky Faunus dog ears and a fluffy tail which was wagging with glee. Yang saw all this and more due to the naked nature of her new guest. "Er, uh… Who, uh…" Yang stuttered, backing up a little.

"Hello… Y-Yang." The boy muttered, twitching his left ear as he spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute… Zwei?" She couldn't believe that this boy was her pet dog. She felt wrong to think it, but she found him rather cute. She'd always been in love with the ears of dog and cat Faunus, another reason why she thinks Blake is attractive.

"Yes." He answered casually, slowly leaning against a wall for support.

Yang watched his movements carefully, studying him closely. "Eh, uh. I have a… Question… For you." The blonde was now becoming unsure if she should ask him this, it may definitely make things awkward between them, especially if he retains his memories when he is a dog. "Have you ever, y'know, done stuff to Ruby?"

"Done… Stuff?" His reply was utterly confused, but he had every right to be.

Yang cheeks became a shade of red, realising she was going to have to spell it out for him. "Sex…"

Zwei looked up for a second or two before answering. "Yes." Simple.

Yang froze. He really said yes. She thought she was ready for that reply, but her body was now telling her to be amazed and stunned by this. Her mind was delving into thoughts on her sister and her dog tying a bond together, but she tried her best to stop it.

"Would you like to do it… As we-well?" He offered, holding out two hands. Stunned once again, Yang couldn't believe he was asking this. "Everyone else… Has done… It." Frozen in place, Yang couldn't fathom this.

'Everyone?! So Weiss… And Blake?! What?' Her mind was racing as her heart was too. 'I can't believe this! But I have too, I suppose…' Without paying attention to her surroundings, she felt two hands grope her exposed midriff. The touch sent a chill down her spine, but she liked it. "W-Wait…" Yang looked to her left, biting her bottom lip as his cuddled against her neck. Although she had the body many men were craving, she'd managed to stray from the act for this long. This wasn't to say she hadn't gotten heated with some boyfriends or even friends who'd gotten carried away, so she wasn't a virgin in the true sense of the word, but still by current society standards.

His touch made her strangely sensitive, but she wasn't complaining. Her mind was telling her to accept him; to enjoy the pleasure he wishes to give. He left markings of his saliva along her neck as he wandered further back.

Over his time with the girls, his foreplay and other basic acts of sex had improved, he was learning well. Yang let out a heavy breath, Zwei's lips sucking on her nape. The warm breath rolled down his naked back. His close proximity meant that Yang could feel his hot erection poking against her thigh.

"Z-Zwei…" Yang whispered. She'd only transformed him to get the facts straight, but now seeing how attractive he was, his intriguing eyes, his gentle smile and his oddly high seductive skills left Yang wanting him. The Faunus moved back, his arms slowly wrapping further around her back. His bare chest pressed up against her clothed one. Face to face, their lips connected. It was calming to the both of them, the peaceful, relaxing nature of his lips sent Yang high. Her soft lips did the same to Zwei. He didn't fully understand why, but he was enjoying this slow build up more and more. Currently, he didn't have time to ponder, just time to engage Yang in more ways than one.

Whilst they both were deeply enjoying the kiss, Zwei let his fingers trail back down her tan vest, smooth back, over her arousing arse and rest at the end of her black short legs. His fingers hooked underneath and tugged playfully. Yang was still heavily focused on the kiss Zwei was currently leading, but not for long. As his focus began to shift to what his hands were doing, Yang changed up the kiss, bringing in tongue.

With cheeks to match her sister's cape, Yang ran her tongue against Zwei's. Not the first time using tongue, but it wasn't often that she had. She'd forgotten the feel to it, the feel of exposure. She felt as though she was letting her mouth open for his tongue to insert into hers. It was strange at first, but she grew to love it in seconds. With this style of kiss, Yang could taste Zwei's saliva a lot better. While she actually couldn't taste much difference from her own, she convinced herself it was sweet.

Zwei took a step forward causing Yang to step back, their bodies already pressed close together. They were practically standing in the dead centre of the room, but Zwei wanted to change that. He took their movements slow while their tongue's still danced and his fingers still played. Yang's hands were resting just above his waist, embracing him lightly.

A few more steps further and they would be against the far wall from the door, next to the window. Yang wanted to change it up a little more, closing her lips down on tongue. She suckled, really getting a good taste for as long as she could. That was something she'd never done previously.

Her excitement jumped higher when she felt her back hit the wall and his front press against her more. She was feeling a little red about his hard erection squeezing between her somewhat shut thighs.

Zwei broke the kiss to return to her neck. With a light brush, the blonde hair swept behind her back, off from her shoulder. His lips pecked down her neck, until Zwei reached his limit with her orange scarf got in the way. With one swift movement, it was thrown above them before it fell into a pile next to Blake's bedside table. With the scarf gone, her full neck and front of her chest was completely exposed. Zwei continued to take quick, passionate smooches towards her chest. Between the kisses and hot breathes Zwei executed, Yang bit down on her tongue, bringing one hand up to his head. Her fingers ruffled through his messy hair, stroking his ears on accident. They twitched suddenly, making Yang's desire to fondle them stronger.

Her fingers softly rubbed up and down the back, feeling the fuzziness against her skin. Every stroke, they twitched a few times. Yang soon became in love with this, but Zwei was loving it too. His ears were an erogenous zone for him and soon made him more excited than before. His mouth moved downwards, getting closer to her clothing. With the new excitement, his hands ran up her thighs and slowly let his fingers grip her arse. "Ah… Nn…" Yang muttered into his hair. His touch was something special, something she couldn't describe.

The more she fondled his ears, the more he wanted to rush further passed the foreplay. His erection wasn't coping with the teasing well, throbbing between her thighs, softly prodding against her covered pussy. Even with the layers on, she could feel its heat burning through. Her body was burning up with the desire to keep going further, but Zwei was already going ahead with his own ideas.

His fingers fidgeted with the buttons on her tan vest until they finally split apart. Yang slowly slid it off her shoulders. Her mind was buzzing, telling her to keep going, also being cheered on by her sex drive. Next was her yellow top, leaving her waist up in just a bra. Zwei still wasn't sure what it was about breasts, but they only boosted his desires much higher. The bra she donned was a stunning black bra that made her seem much more mature than how old she actually was; in a flattering manner, of course. The contrast of this against her flustered face was cuter than Zwei expected. He continued to want more and yet, his mind wasn't telling him why.

"Z-Zwei…" Her hot breath spread out in the air above her head with her eyes barely open. She was beginning to understand why her other team members fell to his odd charm. Zwei stole her breath when his fingers skimmed along her bra straps, tugging slightly. Whilst his fingers ran around her back, following the straps, his lips pressed up against her soft, smooth belly. These actions made Yang a mixed between uneasy and impatient, but she couldn't lie to herself, she was heavily enjoying herself.

He left dots of his saliva scattered over her bare stomach. His fingers messed around with the back of the bra until Yang built up the courage to help him out. The straps travelled down her arms revealing more of her breasts every centimetre. Zwei was anticipating something, in the back of his mind, he wanted something, but he was unsure exactly what. Yang exhaled once more before letting the bra drop the final few inches. The Faunus' eyes locked onto the two light pink peaks that softly bounced before him. With no idea why, he launched his mouth onto one of them. His lips encased her right nipple rapidly, with his tongue flicking it as if playing a game. Yang bit down on her bottom lip, tugging on Zwei's hair until she accidentally ran her thumb up one of his dog ears. Sending his lust higher, his other hand tightly latched onto her other large breast.

No one in her entire life had done so much to her in this short of time whilst she still felt good about it. She had gotten a slight hint of this sort of pleasure from her sister when giving her hugs, sometimes her height would cause for an accidental nudge, but no kind of nudge could make Yang wish to hold down the person in front of her and have her way with them like this did.

Zwei was skilled, it was bizarre, but a fact. The busty blonde was extremely tempted to undress herself further just to get to the main show. Not that she wasn't enjoying the opening act, but her desire was becoming too much to handle. She wanted to engage in some lustful, heated excitement soon.

The sudden passion Zwei emitted against her breasts astounded her, coating her in pleasure. Yang longed to do something more than just stand around receiving, but she couldn't bring herself to move. He quickly switched to the other boob, suckling harder than the first.

"Nnmm…" Yang mumbled, fondling an ear with each hand. The Faunus was ready to go right now, but he was waiting for the right signal to move forward. He had certainly learnt a lot from his previous experiences; he was now performing foreplay and waiting for the right body language to continue his approach towards sex.

He let the breast in his hand free as he slid his hands down her wet stomach towards her tight shorts. With ease, he dispatched of the back skirt she donned. Yang quickly ripped off her belt, not wanting to waste any more time, she had been teased enough. Three fingers in each side of her short's waste line, Zwei pulled down with burning lust in his eyes. He was having a hard time keeping his tongue in his mouth once he saw the black panties that were concealing her virgin pussy. The nectar of her desires ran down her thighs, having made her shorts wet too. Zwei licked it up in an instant before moving onto her covered vagina.

"Fu…Ck…" Yang coughed out, having three fingers in her mouth to keep herself from yelling too much. His tongue felt like a mix between a human's and a dog's; suppose that is to be expected. Yang tried to wriggle out of her panties, but Zwei didn't care that there was a barrier, he was already going at it. The feeling was indescribable, all Yang knew is she wanted more and more and more.

By the time Zwei decided to remove Yang of her clothes completely, Yang had already been fed up with his foreplay and teasing tactics. Her sweaty palms connected with his bare shoulders. She used her strength and weight together to overpower him and knock him back on his arse. Further, she pushed him down till he was lying on his back. She sat on top of him, legs spread on either side, sitting on his chest. His throbbing erection stood tall against her arse. Yang bit her bottom lip before deciding her next action.

She reached around her back and ran her fingers lightly down his shaft, feeling the heat and length for herself. Zwei stared up at her with large grey eyes, thrilled for the next following moments. Between her rear cheeks and her hand, she rubbed his cock up and down slowly, teasing him instead. She could already feel some of his warm pre-cum roll over her little finger. Continuing to keep eye contact with him, she rubbed the liquid between her little and ring fingers. This movement not only excited him, but massaged the head of his erect member.

Eventually she began bouncing to move her arse up and down too. Zwei softly bit his tongue, broke eye contact and looked towards the bland ceiling. Yang was having fun watching Zwei be on the end of the teasing, but she was also teasing herself much more than she would've liked. The dog Faunus gripped her waist with both hands, seeming like he wanted her to stop; she obliged.

"I… Want to… G-Go more…" Zwei muttered in his broken English. Yang blushed and nodded, wanting the same. Yang knelt up and shuffled backwards on her knees, now hovering over his rather large, erect cock. The blonde gulped, remembering that if this happens, she'll be having her first time.

Zwei calmly pushed down on her hips, guiding her towards his erection. Once his head was against her warm entrance, she inhaled deeply. With a gentle touch of her thigh, Yang looked at the Faunus who gave a strangely reassuring smile. She laughed under her heavy breathing, 'Zwei's been loyal to me for years.'

His tip pushed into her tight pussy as she slowly dropped further down onto his cock. A few seconds later and her virginity was surely gone. Half his member was inside of her. The facial expressions she was giving was confusing. Half were happy and pleased while the other half were dazed and surprised.

Another few seconds passed without Zwei moving at all until suddenly Yang shouted, "Ooh, yeah!"

She'd finally pushed herself down fully, taking in his entire member on her first thrust, and it only took her a few seconds to do so. Aura played a huge part in the stamina and lack of pain, but Yang didn't care, she had adrenaline pumping, she wanted to please her forest of urges.

She was tight, Zwei had to admit that immediately. The feeling of her lifting up off his cock felt amazing, then the feeling of her slowly pushing him back in, even better. Her pussy hugged his cock closely. It almost felt as though it was moulding into the shape of his member.

"F-Fuck… Zwei! Shit! It feels so… Soooo good!" Yang cried out, gripping his scrawny arms without any mercy. She continued to bounce up and down for a little while longer before feeling comfortable enough to lean down and connect her lips with his. It was a rather messy kiss. Her hips were still thrusting against his pelvis while her lips and tongue travelled in and around his mouth. She found it difficult to pinpoint the location of his mouth at all times, especially when the pleasure she was receiving kept building with every inch he reached inside.

Zwei was enjoying the experience along with the generous view, but he was definitely finding it strange to not be the one taking the leading role. Every time he'd had sex with the others, he was always in control and at the wheel. He was uncomfortable, not at all, he just found it a little harder to adjust to this change in pace. In the end, it didn't really matter, he was still having sex.

The position of being ridden was a little harder to adjust too, due to his tail being squished by his weight. It was trying to wag desperately, but nothing could happen. His ears still twitched and flicked with glee after each time he hit as deep as he could reach, which was deep and felt deeper for Yang. She was still salivating over his face, barely being able to hit his lips now that her eyes were mostly shut. Her head was too blurred to stop herself too. Zwei just licked it up like a treat.

The more Yang's breathing increased, the tighter her pussy became. The warm breaths she expelled warmed Zwei's face, cascading over his wet cheeks. He could hear the sounds of her arse and thighs slapping against his body getting much more frequent as Yang tried to chase the pleasure to an extreme degree. This was only due to his sensitive ears, most wouldn't be able to hear anything but the sounds of Yang's moaning and breathing.

At this point, Yang decided it was best for her to bury her face in Zwei's shoulder, trying to silence the noise as best as she could. Needless to say, it didn't work. "Ah, ah, ah! Z-Zwei~!" Yang called out towards the carpet and his warm skin. "Yes! Yes! Ah!"

Zwei was feeling the itch to get back to his domination roots, but with her arse and breasts pressed against him, he was feeling somewhat powerless.

His cock was beginning to throb once again, now being overwhelmed with the pleasurable feelings that Yang was bestowing. The busty blonde certainly felt it moving inside, moaning out, pushing off the ground. Her back arched letting her long, messy hair fall over knees. She faced a blurry ceiling that came closer and further away in a repeating pattern. Her body was beginning to tire, but she wasn't going to give up now, especially with the amount of pleasure that was sating her mad desires.

Yang felt something wonderful building up inside and at this rate, the impact of it occurring would send her over the moon. She wasn't the only one, Zwei was at his limit too. Whether it was Yang's tight pussy, the position or neither, he was about to climax.

"Oooh, Zwei!" Yang cried out, biting her left index finger as her shoulders rose. Her bouncing breasts hypnotised Zwei and with her newly adopted shoulder position, it only made matters better for him and his best friend, lust. Her hips began moving in a slightly altered fashion, wriggling forwards and backwards a little more than normal.

All movements made inched both participants closer to achieving orgasm. Yang felt hers coming very soon. "Z-Zwei… Oh God, I'm gonna… Gonna cum! F-Fuck me… Till I cum!" Her wish was Zwei's command, although he didn't have much of a choice since she was the one on top and at the wheel.

It was only half a minute after she shouted those words that her body went into overdrive. A thrilling shock ran through her entire body, feeling it in all her limbs. Her bounces suddenly became sloppy and lacklustre, but that was due to her orgasm being reached. The pleasure was way more than Yang anticipated. Her juicy pussy clamped down on Zwei's large cock before a powerful squirt burst out of her, showering Zwei and the carpet. Her own thighs got splatter too, but Zwei definitely got the brunt of it. It's not like Zwei didn't want it, he even had his mouth open in hope he'd get a taste.

"Fuck! Ye-Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Yang sang, falling backwards onto her elbows propping her up. Another squirt sprayed the room as her entire body vibrated. She had tears of pleasure in her eyes while Zwei helped take the reins and continued to thrust as well as he could in his position.

The tightened cunt of Yang made it much harder for him to reach as deep as before, but the pleasure was amplified for both of them. It was as the main show of Yang's orgasm began to close the curtains that Zwei's orgasm fired up. He let out a soft grunting noise as his semen shot deep into Yang. She never expect to feel the semen so vividly, the warmth made her heart fluster. The Faunus still had more to ejaculate and soon enough, more was sent into Yang's sensitive cunt.

The tired blonde fell off of his erection, rolling onto the floor across from him. Zwei shot one more string of semen, reaching Yang from his resting position. It gently splattered along her bare, smooth stomach. The warmth was comforting for the knackered owner, but she had to get up soon and do something about the position her dog and her were in before anyone returned.

"Z-Zwei… Fuck… I'll uh, I'll be calling on you again in the future… If you want, that is." Yang slowly sat up. Zwei rolled over onto his stomach to let his tail breathe. He wagged happily at Yang's words. "For now… We better clean up and get you back to being a fluff ball… Speaking of which, how do we do that?" She asked nervously.

"D-Do… Not wor-ry… About that." Zwei stuttered, still lying down to recover. Yang stumbled to her feet, using the wall as support. In her afterglow daze, she scooped up the clothing that had been removed from her body and stumbled into the bathroom.

"Zwei, you better come in here in case someone comes back before you turn back." Yang ordered to which Zwei obeyed. He crawled to the bathroom which, to his displeasure, had cold tiles as the flooring. "Do you… Think I can umm, get pregnant from this?" Yang asked awkwardly, looking down at her dripping pussy.

Her loyal companion simply shrugged. 'Great…' Yang thought to herself before hopping into the warm embrace of the shower. "Well… Thank you, boy. I had a lot of fun today. And um, if the others don't get back for a while… Maybe… I think you know where I'm going with this." Zwei smiled and nodded with glee. "Good."

Within the time it took Yang to shower and dry, Zwei had transformed back while she was looking away. The idea of a round two was smashed when Ruby and Weiss wandered back into the dorm. Luckily, Yang had had enough time to clean up anything that was even a little out of order. "Sup guys!" She cheered.

"Hiya Sis!" Ruby smiled, petting Zwei on his furry head.

"Hi Yang." Weiss' answer was a little on the cold side, but that was just how she was every other day. Yang did notice her strange watch over Zwei ever since she walked into the room.

Blake entered soon after. "Hey, how's everyone doing?" The rest of the team replied with variances of 'good' before Blake sat down on her bed. Yang noticed one more thing, Blake seemed less scared of Zwei and a lot more accepting. 'I suppose he wasn't lying then.' Yang laughed to herself quietly before looking down at the fur ball. 'Thanks, pal.' She grinned before engaging in the conversation Ruby wished to have.

** Author's Note: ** **So this is the last planned chapter. I wouldn't mind writing a bonus chapter with a different character if you would like that. There may be some spelling or grammatical errors since it is a rather long chapter so if you do notice any, please message me in some way so I can fix it. Also, please let me know your favourite chapter and why. I love hearing from anyone who reads my stories. Thanks so much!**


	6. Puehu

**Author's Note:** **Hey all, it's been way to long. I haven't updated anything since mid August! Not entirely my fault, exams, writers block, apathy and all! But also a little laziness sprinkled in. Here is the bonus chapter I spoke of last time! It's not a RWBY orgy like some wanted, but it's definitely long for better or for worse. I'm sure there will be a mass of mistakes and maybe continuity errors too, oh boy! If there are any big ones, feel free to send a PM my way to help out! Please enjoy!**

**BONUS CHAPTER: Puehu**

'Yang is really lovely, isn't she?' Velvet thought to herself, humming happily. So far her day was going great. No bullying yet, a nice chat with a friend and most of her daily chores were already done. 'What next?' The rabbit Faunus slowly ran through her list of tasks. Her smile grew slightly bigger when she mentally ticked off everything that she'd completed. Then something stopped her dead in her tracks.

'Did I? No… I don't think I did… Dammit!' Velvet sighed, spinning on her heel and returning the way she came. After coming all this way and being rather blissful about it, she'd forgotten to turn the washing machine on. She verbally abused herself all the way to the laundry room.

As she arrived, she noticed Yang was absent. 'She must've already left. Oh and look, she wasn't an idiot and turned the washing machine on!' Insulting herself further, she took a glance at the machine washing Yang and Ruby's clothing. Something caught her eye, a crumbled piece of paper slowly moving about the top of the rumbling machine. Without a second's hesitation, she snatched it up and laid her eyes upon it.

The writing was rather neat and informative, it was obvious that Yang couldn't have written it. Velvet felt mean thinking this, but she wasn't wrong. She had only skimmed the opening sentence and from just that, she could discern that it had to be Weiss Schnee who wrote this document. She was the only Team RWBY member that had high enough knowledge on.

Only one other person from Team RWBY came to mind who might have a little stash of knowledge on dust, which was Blake. The only problem with this idea is that Blake was scared of Zwei, hating him even. Velvet actually found it quite adorable when Blake's mood suddenly switches whenever she encounters the fluff-ball. The energetic, but scared look always made Velvet smile, maybe that was mean of her, but she couldn't help it.

Velvet slowly read through it as she hit the 'on' button to start up the washing machine she'd forgotten about. Her cheeks began to redden as her eyes kept travelling along the beaten paper. The paper fell from her hands as she covered her mouth with both hands. It was hard-hitting news. Almost like finding out that a certain someone was shagging the least expected person, except way more of a shock. She would've assumed the least expected person for Weiss to have sex with would be Cardin Winchester or Professor Port, she wouldn't have even considered her pet dog, Zwei. The science was all here, but why did Yang have it…

Her eyes widened more as her back hit the wall. It was a strange feeling she was being attacked from. A mixture of panic, shock, confusion and excitement. It was rare for her to be in on little secrets, especially huge ones like so.

"W-Weiss… And Y-Y-Yang!" Velvet spluttered aloud. She disliked thinking of herself this way, but she was certainly a closet pervert. Whilst she didn't browse pornography day in and day out, her dirty mind extended past just a few dirty jokes. She would see two people being friendly with each other and it wouldn't be a stretch to say that her mind fluttered with excitement as it went to town imagining vivid daydreams such as them proceeding to have sexual relations right in front of her. Normally they'd just be getting a drink from the vending machine together, but that didn't matter to her and her heartrate.

Her thighs rubbed together, feeling her own skin getting sensitive and tingly. She slowly scooped the paper back up off the ground and stuffed it in her small pocket for later investigation. Her body was beginning to heat up and it was far too dangerous to be reading it in this public area.

The CFVY dorm room, where she'd retreated to, was empty, thankfully for her. Clicking the door shut behind her, she threw herself onto her neatly made bedding before ripping the note from her jeans. She never quite finished reading, but the following was just as she expected. Basic facts about Zwei and his transformation, what her testing was – which seemed to be written quickly, most likely due to embarrassment – and the instructions to replicate the experiment again in the future.

Velvet had never heard of purple dust, but she was certain Weiss Schnee could continue to supply herself and Yang with it due to her family and the business they were in. There was a small doodle drawn in the lower right corner. It seemed to be of a little man with fluffy Faunus ears and a brush-like tail. Velvet discerned that it must be a poor illustration of Zwei once he transforms into a Faunus.

The rabbit Faunus was immensely curious, for science no doubt. It was an incredible discovery that she'd never heard of before. 'Surely people have tried using all kinds of dust on animals before, so why has this one never been found before?' She thought to herself. Once she remembered that the Schnee dust company often creates their own artificial dust, it seemed clear that that was the reason. To replicate this effect, she'd have to find the dust that Weiss has and borrow their pet; purely for science.

Whilst science was a part of it, Velvet was definitely curious as to why two members of RWBY took their pet dog in as their lover. Whether it was a onetime thing, a living sex toy or a full time partner with them, it was still strange.

'Maybe he was rather attractive?' Velvet giggled to herself while her mind continued to explore the depths of her mind. The wonderful illustration Weiss provided certainly did not help in picture anything but dog ears and tail.

As a rabbit Faunus herself, she tended to fancy other rabbit Faunus' more so than any other race. It wasn't a racist act, just personal preference which she was entitled to have. This didn't mean lewd thoughts involving humans or other Faunus' didn't exist in the dirty pool of her mind, it just tended to lean towards rabbits more.

Velvet often laughed under her breath whenever anyone told her she was the smart, quiet one who was always focusing on learning in class. She still did the work and passed papers without much hassle, but the dirty thoughts were always in the back of her mind. To herself, she was a pervert, but that was fine.

"Maybe I'll… Investigate…" She grinned, straightening out her shirt as she stood.

Once she'd made her way to the RWBY dorm, she witnessed a sight she didn't expect. The busty blonde from the team riding the seemingly adorable dog Faunus on the carpet. Neither had heard the door open or close quickly, but it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Zwei ignored it for the reason of pleasure.

With a bright red face and loud breathing, Velvet's grin grew wider. As perverted as that may be, everything she thought was true. She was now an eye witness to the erotic theory she'd create in her mind of Yang and her pet dog being involved together sexually. Her Faunus ears listened in through the door, hearing the lewd sounds of Yang's moaning and breathing, their bodies slapping together and their liquids combining.

Her desires for pleasure were increasing every second she hung around outside the door. She kept her legs closed tightly to stop herself from disgracing herself in the corridor. Her hands began to shake, lusting for the same treatment.

'I… I'm such a pervert…' Velvet thought amongst the erotic imagery flooding her mind. Her hands clenched, building up a light sweat. She wanted to listen in for a little longer, but she heard people walking down the corridor. A quick glance told her that they were not any other member from RWBY, but whoever they are will be curious as to why Velvet is standing outside their room doing nothing with the eccentric grin on her mug. In a flurry, she dashed the opposite way, back towards her dorm room.

Sliding in through the doorway, she noticed there was still a lack of her teammates. 'Thank God!' She sighed in relief, shutting the behind her. "Pervert!" She exclaimed under her breath as if she was scolding herself, but she giggled afterwards.

She calmly sat down on her bed, breathing to the melody of a ticking clock nearby. Minutes passed by in silence. With her eyes shut, her facial features began to twitch. "Ah, screw it! No one's here anyway!" She sighed, beginning to wriggle out of her skinny jeans.

She had been trying to calm down her lust, but it turned out to be a waste of time, she was far too worked up to tap out. Pulling her silky brown panties down with her pants, her lower half was nude. Caressing her wet core, she felt her lips go numb, only feeling them react to the warm breaths she emitted.

She slowly pushed her fingers inside, but pulled them back out before entering too far. Her rabbit ears twitched every time a jolt of pleasure rushed up her spine. One hand was dedicated to circulating around her clitoris, nudging it with every lap. The other hand quickly ran up her stomach underneath the teal shirt she was sporting. She gripped her right breasts, feeling satisfaction from her choice of wearing no bra today.

That wasn't because she classified herself as a pervert, more because she'd outgrown most of her bras in the past few years yet she felt too awkward to buy more. She recognized that it was her fault, but at times like this, it just made things a whole lot easier.

She massaged her generous breasts mostly with her palm. Her lust was telling her to pull her shirt off, but it would be harder to hide if someone were to walk in. With her lower body, she could quickly slide into bed and act as though she wasn't feeling well. They could see if she was topless.

Once her mind reverted back to the erotic scene she'd witnessed moments earlier, her hands started moving much faster. The pleasure was shocking her entire body, lifting her arse from the plump duvet. Her juices were beginning to mark her sheets but she wanted to continue and never stop.

"Fuck… Oh God… Ye-Yes…" Each chant was said whilst exhaling her short warm breaths. Eyes shut, cheeks red and rabbit ears twitching, she felt ready to orgasm. Through her years as a teenager, she'd learnt many ways to make herself reach an orgasm, but the best way was simply vividly imagining something erotic.

"Shi-Shit!" She cursed, realising she needed to escape to the bathroom before she made a mess in the main dorm room. In a strange decision, she rolled off the bed and dropped onto her knees and one elbow. Her hand was still rubbing her clit as she waddled to the bathroom. Kicking the door shut with her heel, she collapsed onto the tiled floor, back hard against the wall. "Y-Yes!" She moaned. She faced the opened shower door as a strategy she came up with in seconds from her clouded, lusting mind.

The cold tiles were a little uncomfortable to sit on, but there was more than enough distractions to take her mind off that. With two fingers caressing her G-spot, she felt ready to melt. Suddenly, her ears straightened out, alerted to someone's presence. Her eyes widened, barely managing to keep her voice low, but she never stopped pleasing herself. She couldn't tell who it was who entered, but she hoped to God that they didn't wish to use the bathroom; she didn't lock the door, after all.

Her plump arse slowly slid along the tiles as she tried to shrink out of existence. She couldn't afford to stop now after being so close to climax. "Ah… Ah… Fuck…" She whispered under her breath, her ears beginning to droop in exhaustion. She felt the light sweat begin to surface under her breasts and thighs.

Continuing to keep her ears tuned into the other room, she heard the person sit down on a bed and begin mumbling to themselves, but she couldn't make out the words. Perhaps if her full focus was devoted to it, she would've been able to, but there was something else that her mind desired. Her thighs began to quake as her body continued to heat up. The hand massaging her own breasts shoved as much of her shirt into her mouth as she could to mute the moaning that would come three seconds later. "MMM! Ahh!" She exhaled into her shirt as a large squirt erupted out of the shy girl. It rained down on the tiled floor and open shower. She could clean this easily enough, but she was worried that at any moment, the person in the other room could wander inside.

She laid in exhaustion, but she could afford to spend time winding down from her mighty high. She rolled onto her knees then shakily to her feet. With a towel pulled off a hanger, she used her foot to do away with her ejaculatory fluids and sweat on the floor.

She stood in the middle of her dorm room's bathroom beginning to realise that she left her jeans and panties on her bed. Sporting only a shirt with a wet patch due to saliva, she decided that she had to play it off with a shower and some bad lies.

Coming out in a towel, mostly dried from her shower, Velvet smiled at Coco, the teammate who must have been the one who entered. "H-Hey, Coco!" She gave a slight wave, one hand helping to hold the towel wrap together.

Coco smiled back, but didn't speak. She seemed to be busy tapping on her scroll. "Er… What are you doing?" Velvet asked politely.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just adding clothing to my shopping list." Coco gave a small smirk once she said the word 'clothing'. Her clothing currently took up all the room in her drawers and two other drawers they had to purchase for her.

"Right. Well, I'm going to grab my things and get changed then." Velvet shyly smiled once more.

"Better hurry before the boys get back and start fantasizing about you like this." Coco grinned.

"Hey!" Velvet responded quickly, not really taking offense, but it was her immediate response. She scooped up new clothes from her small drawers and quickly dashed to the bathroom. Within the clothes she'd picked up, she'd stealthily hidden the informative paper in the bundle.

She reread it once again in the safety of her bathroom, now locked. "This… May be… What I want…" She mumbled, shifting her thighs once more.

* * *

A few days passed and the entire time, Zwei was on Velvet's mind. She wanted to try it badly, but she had to stick with masturbation until the time was right. There were a few main problems with the plan to get Zwei and herself together. One obvious one was that Zwei lived in team RWBY's dorm and it would be hard to get Zwei out of that room without someone from RWBY realising or finding out he's missing. Second was her own team, while it wasn't rare that they were out doing their own activities (which was perfect for Velvet's hobby). If she was masturbating, she could typically hide the evidence for the most part, but if her team entered and found a naked man with her, it would be significantly harder for her to deceive them. Thirdly was her timid nature. Whilst her sex drive was rather high, that didn't change her public appearance. She tried to avoid the gaze of people, stay out of their way and wouldn't talk to strangers. With this personality, she felt like it would be hard to instigate anything between herself and the dog-turned-Faunus.

But now, the situation was changing. Team RWBY had been assigned another mission that would take them away from 10am till 10am the next day. They'll be camping out whilst studying and killing Grimm, without anyone else, which included Zwei. Ruby had requested that JNPR would take care of Zwei, but they also had their own mission so the team felt that Velvet would be responsible enough. She hadn't anticipated any of this, but everything was falling into place. She now had a reason to be in their dorm with Zwei, alone for twenty-four hours. It was almost too perfect, but she would take it. Her erotic imagination had become too much to bare in the passing days. The image of Yang and Zwei was in her head at least once an hour. Perhaps that was far too much for a normal person, but Velvet was a rabbit Faunus which came with bonuses such as better night vision, greater hearing and a large libido.

"I'll see you later Zwei! Be good!" Ruby snuggled her face into Zwei's furry coat. He barked happily with the attention.

Weiss patted him a few times on the head before turning away, out the door. Blake stroked him once, quickly leaving after. Finally, Yang kissed his furry head and rubbed his back until Blake ordered her to get a move on. The team was leaving and Velvet was waving politely as they left her with the room and dog. She was expected to sleep in the room with Zwei overnight so she was granted Blake's bed for the night ahead.

She sat in the room, staring at Zwei for a few long minutes. Her mind was going crazy, but it was far too early for her to try anything. RWBY's bullhead hadn't taken off yet and team JNPR won't leave until midday, but there was one thing Velvet could do to pass the time.

She ripped a crumpled note from her pocket and straightened it out on the carpet. She had to find the purple dust that was mentioned on the note. It was the key for the transformation, after all.

Immediately, she began rummaging through Weiss' bedside table. If it was Weiss', then she'd certainly have it here. Finding items like stationary, books and hairbrushes weren't unexpected, but she did find dust. Red, white, black, yellow and every other colour possible… Except purple.

"Dammit…" Velvet sighed, slamming the drawer shut. Her next idea was Blake's bedside table since Yang shared it and she knew full well that Yang knew about the dust.

After searching, she found nothing too bizarre except a few erotic novels in Blake's drawer and Yang's drawer was a complete mess with no hope of return, but no dust. The Faunus continued to sigh, feeling defeated. It didn't matter if the entire team was gone and she had the entire room and dog to herself if she couldn't activate her plan. "And it was all going so well…" Velvet sprawled out on the carpet, starring at the ceiling. A small yap cried out from her left, getting her attention.

The dog was sniffing underneath Weiss' bedside table. Velvet instantly put two and two together and reached the jackpot. "Good boy, Zwei!" She praised him, rubbing his furry chest. Beneath the table was a small vial of purple dust. It was close to depletion, so Velvet was praying that he didn't need a lot to transform.

It was now only eleven so she still felt obliged to wait another hour before her desires would be allowed to kick in and control. She spent a good chuck of the hour glancing at the vial of dust and Zwei. She continuously rubbed her thighs together, wearing similar jeans to the other day.

Her Faunus ears shot up straight when she heard the team across the corridor moving out of their room. She quickly opened the door to make sure. The four of them were chatting excitedly as they marched down the hallway. A large smile spread across her face, but at the same time, her body was shaking nervously. This could work and be wonderful or the exact opposite could happen.

What if Zwei wasn't interested? What if the dust doesn't do anything? What if the sex is awful and hurts? She gulped, thinking back to what Coco had once told her during her first year at the academy, 'You never know unless you try.'

She slowly and calmly shut the door behind herself. Gripping the vial of purple, transformation dust in her sweaty palm, she took deep breaths. "H-Hey Zwei…" She muttered, now feeling the potential for disappointment skyrocket.

With shaky hands, she opened the vial and sprinkled a small portion of the powder onto her hand. Holding it out for Zwei, he eagerly sniffed it up. His body locked up and seemingly turned to stone. "Ah! Zwei!" Velvet screamed out, holding her hand over her mouth. "I-I-I-I didn't… I didn't think this would happen!" Tears built up and fell quickly. She had been left alone with the dog for roughly two hours and she'd already killed him. She slammed her palms against her eyes, crying out in a mixture of anxiety, misery and shock.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder. This instantly stopped her crying. "H-Huh?!" Her eyes shot wide open as a pale, naked teenager came into her blurry view. "Z-Zwei… Is that… You?" He wasn't very tall, actually shorter than herself by roughly half a foot. His hair was scruffy along with his ears, but that was certainly part of his charm. He was smiling happily, noted from his warm smile and swaying tail.

Velvet pulled him into a hug, forgetting about the nude state of the boy. She was feeling so relieved that he was not going to be buried because of her silly actions. The remnants of tears fell onto his bare shoulder whilst the bunny nestled into his neck, smelling a wonderful scent. He obviously didn't have time to apply any sort of cologne so this was his natural fragrance; she liked it, a lot.

Peering over his shoulder, she joyfully watched the tail whip back and forth. It had obviously grown to accommodate the new size of his body, but it was as adorable as ever. She was tempted to reach out and grab at it, but she felt as though that might be a tad rude.

So far, Zwei hadn't made a move on her. She felt as though he would as her entire plan of initiation had revolved around that. It might be time to strategize on the go. She was still locked in his arms as he was with hers so she could use this to her advantage. She was nervous, to say the least. RWBY and JNPR was gone and wouldn't be back for a full day. She had successfully transformed Zwei from a dog into a Faunus, even if there was a huge scare for a moment. Next was getting things moving, but this part was not a one way street. She wanted things to happen, but she could not speak for the fluffy companion.

'What to do… What to do!' Velvet hummed in her head. 'I could begin by kissing his neck. If it's soft enough, he might feel it and go along with it or if he does feel it and not like it, we could brush it off as an accident… That could work! But what if he doesn't feel it? Then I'd have to do it again… But what if he does feel it and pretends not to notice, then I do it again and he speaks up! My plan would be foiled since I did it twice! Oh God… I'm so not ready for this…' Her internal monologue was making her head spin. She argued with herself often and when she did, she wouldn't notice things happening around her, such as his lips kissing her exposed neck. That was until a moan she didn't see coming barrelled out of her lips.

"Eh?!" She spoke, stunned. He didn't stop, which she was happy with. He wasn't moving too much, just kissing in circles on her neck. Perhaps he was trained not to be too adventurous? Velvet would soon figure it out.

She'd been vividly imagining how this day would turn out right up until team JNPR left and she was left horny, the boosted libido only made her lust that much more. She let her hands explore the backside of Zwei's body, feeling his arse and teasing movements towards the front. Zwei followed with the progress Velvet had made. His hands travelled to her arse, running over her fairly wide hips. The jeans she wore deserved the name 'skinny', not because they were too tight, but once Zwei began feeling around her plump arse, he could map it extremely well, plus, she could feel his touch as if she were naked.

His lips slowly crept up to her chin, ear, cheek, and then finally, her lips. During her fantasies, she skipped the kissing as his lips tended to be occupied or she was focusing on another aspect of 'making love'. Due to the absence of dreamt kissing, there was no expectation fabricated in her mind so this was better than she would've expected. Soon after her instigated the kiss, she kissed back. Their mouths were closed for the most part, feeling as though it was an innocent kiss between a couple who'd been building up to this moment for a while, but Zwei went a little further after a full minute had passed by. His tongue softly nudged against her puckered lips. She opened without a second thought, loving every second their lips were connected. Sliding against hers, his tongue travelled its full length. Playfully, she used her tongue to grind over the top and bottom of his. Meanwhile, Zwei's hands raised up her tight shirt that displayed her figure wondrously.

He felt her smooth skin against his fingertips as her approached her bra, or where a bra was on the other four. Her lack of bra was somewhat stimulating for Zwei, between the thought-provoking day dreams and the idea of less hard work for himself in the future, he was excited. He continued to raise his hands until her shirt was at her head. Velvet's cheeks reddened, breaking away from the kiss to let her shirt fall off between them.

Zwei studied her exposed chest and stomach. Her breasts were sized to his pleasure. Whilst he didn't mind small or big, he found a certain charm to breast size as if hers was the middle size between team RWBY; a little closer to Blake's size than Ruby's. Whenever she was in training or combat, she wore her sports bras which made people assume she had small breasts, but once they saw her walking around braless, her size was much different.

He gently caressed her left boob, feeling the softness over his palm. Once he reached the hardened nub, Velvet moaned, quickly grabbing at his arm. To match her libido, her body was highly sensitive. She stepped towards Zwei again, almost into a hug until something poked against her thigh, stopping her. She glanced down, immediately realising what stopped her. It was undoubtedly larger than she had assumed. Velvet took a deep breath before reaching out towards it, gripping it and pushing back the foreskin. She felt him tense for a second before she pulled back. Zwei looked into her brown eyes. They both saw lust.

Velvet continued to stroke his stiff erection while Zwei decided it was time for Velvet to lose her pants. He didn't need to focus on undoing the button, it had already been done for him. Simply, he tugged on the zip to pull it straight down with no hesitation. One more tug and her jeans were around her ankles. She tried to ignore the strange sensation of being naked in front of a male until it was too much once his fingertips slid against her panties. She jumped back slightly to assess the situation. She wanted it, she knew that much, but for her first time, she had to get use to this feeling before they carried on forward.

Zwei was already naked, although he never had clothing on in the first place, so she just had to get her mind in the right place. She stared down at her body and took one deep breath before Zwei step forward. He couldn't rely on words, instead he wrapped his arms around her body and hugged tightly. Butterflies summersaulted once his warmth crashed against her. She knew now, she was ready.

"I'm ready, Zwei." She whispered into his canine ears that began to twitch gently. He nodded against her smooth shoulder and let his hands slide down her naked body once again. As he reached her panties, he didn't stop moving his hands. Her last piece of clothing got caught with his hands and rolled down with them until they got to her shins. Velvet did the last bit of work from that point, kicking them off to the side.

The two now stood in front of each other, naked. They both shared a soft smile before engaging in one more kiss, tongue and all. They stumbled back until Velvet held a hand out to stop them from banging into the wall, but that is what Zwei had in mind. His hands ran along her curves before approaching her thighs. With a rather strong pull, he lifted her left leg over his shoulder. His cock was pressed at her entrance already, feeling the warmth on his tip. She looked into his eyes and spoke softly. "Do it."

Once the words dropped from her shining lips, his tip entered inside of her. "Oh! Ahh…" She cried out, not expecting the rush of pleasure immediately, but he was still slowly pushing inside. Half of his shaft was in Velvet at the point where she moaned, "Oh God! Yes!" and once his entire cock was inside of her, she gasped with a, "Fuck!"

Her insides felt overwhelmingly good, perhaps a nice bonus from her heritage. Zwei's tail was already wagging happily as he pulled out. Velvet clawed the wall, breathing heavily. Once he pushed back in, he understood something, her insides were massaging him too well. Soon enough, he'd be at his limit without even wanting to be just yet.

One of his hands still rested on her left leg, keeping it up on his shoulder, but his other hand was free, so taking that advantage, he gripped her right breasts and focused on her erect nipple.

"Oh, fuck! Z-Zwei! Keep fucking me! Sh-Shit!" Velvet stumbled over her words as she tried to moan out between warm breaths. His erection was hitting every delicate spot, reaching far inside. She could feel his cock pulsating as her walls tightened. Small trails of saliva ran down her chin. Every thought in her brain was being drowned by pleasure. "Zwei…" Her breath no longer travelled, rather it just dropped from her lips. She wanted to kiss him, but her leg position was in the way so to make up for it, she suckled on her bottom lip and stared up at the ceiling.

She shakily stretched out her free hand, rustling it through his messy hair and fondling his soft, twitching canine ears. He couldn't help but shudder in pleasure as she stroked down. Her only leg touching the ground began to quake once Zwei picked up the speed. Velvet continued to caress his ears, feeling him get faster and harder every slow loop round.

After a few more thrusts, she realised she was making markings in the wall, but soon forgot once her mind forced itself on the pleasure she was receiving. "Oh Zwei! Y-Yes! Yes!" She make a few slower circles around his ears and every so often, teasing the top. His thrusting couldn't get much faster without wearing him out too quickly, so to compensate for the erotic feelings coming from his ears, he began to massage her breast more intensely. "S-Shit! Zwei!"

Between her pleasurable pussy and his large cock, they were both about to cum. Once he felt the sudden gush of her liquids spray his crotch and legs, he felt himself tense up. "Yes, Zwei!" She called to him as her body began to shudder powerfully. Her legs and arms felt weak, while her mind was barely comprehending the pleasure. She continued to squirt in the corner of the room they were stationed at. The rabbit was having a tough time coping with the sheer amount and force she was spraying out; much more than her normal masturbation orgasm.

Whilst going through her orgasms motions, her vagina began to tighten. He was at his limit. His erection was pulsing inside and soon enough, started shooting his warm semen deep inside of Velvet. The warmth spread through her body quickly, tingling her core. "Oh yes… It feels so… Ooh!" Velvet cried out, slowly slipping down the wall.

Zwei's ears started flicking uncontrollably as he continued to pour his hot fluid into Velvet's welcoming pussy. It had to be her genetics again, wringing him clean with her erotic body. Her squirting came to an end around the same time as his ejaculation did. They stood together, breathing in sync, letting the sweat run down their naked bodies. Her leg came down from his shoulder as he stepped back to remove his cock from her. She collapsed in his tired arms. Slowly, she raised her head from his chest to his neck and placed gentle kisses leading up to his chin. "Thank you, Zwei." He happily wagged his tail in response.

She felt the warmth trail down her thigh and giggled, serving as a quick reminder of everything that occurred in the past hour. She kissed him once more as spoke again, a whisper this time. "I hope you're… Ready for another round." She was feeling much more confident than before they started.

The dog Faunus helped her stand up on her own and collected the purple dust, inhaling a small amount to prolong his Faunus state. His member was resting, but Velvet wanted to go again. Her libido was expected from the ears atop her head. She continued to kiss his cheeks and neck whilst fondling his ears. Just the feeling of her fingers running along his furry ears made his member try to erect. If she kept this up, it would only be a few more minutes until he would be raring to go once more.

She had only achieved her first time a little earlier, but it felt so good that she wanted more. It almost felt like a drug to her, so much so that it should be illegal. Velvet understood her body compared to humans and Faunus of other types. Some say the large lust was a blessing whilst others called it a curse, she had yet to decided but for now, she was settling into the blessing camp.

Once she noticed his cock beginning to erect again, she slid down his thin body and balanced on her knees. His erection was right between her eyes, almost menacingly. She gradually wrapped her fingers around it and gave it a small peak on the tip, tasting both herself and his semen. Only a few seconds later, she had built up the courage to try to take his erection into her mouth. She'd seen this before in porn, plus she had envisioned herself doing it in day dreams, but this day was full of first times for her.

She could mostly just taste herself and semen, but there was a subtle taste of his own scent mixed in. Zwei ran his hands through her hair, tugging on her rabbit ears softly. She had no idea if what she was doing felt good, but Zwei wasn't complaining so she decided to keep it up for a little longer. Refraining from deep throating, she only took part of his shaft into her own mouth. Pulling back to breathe, Zwei tugged on her arm, trying to lift her to her feet.

"What is it, Zwei?" She asked nervously.

Her ears twitched with worry, scared she did something wrong. Zwei smiled softly and asked in a casual voice. "Mind if we… Go again… Now?" His speech was still improving, plus he was more alert than when he first transformed.

With a large smile, Velvet accepted. Their lips connected once more, but only briefly as Velvet dropped to the floor once more, lying flat on her stomach. Her legs were spread apart and her breasts were pressed up against the carpet. Zwei followed her and placed his hands on either side of her lewd body. His cock brushed against her entrance and, like a key, fitted inside perfectly.

"Ooh, God!" Velvet bit her bottom lip, feeling his warmth rush through her once again. As he thrusted, her breasts rubbed against the carpet, bringing out an oddly blissful sensation from her nipples. His pubic area pressed up against her arse with every thrust in. After every thrust out, he watched the ripples running along her behind. Looking higher, he noticed her long brown hair running down the left side of her neck, piling on the floor. Up a little more were her delicate ears reacting to his movements. He was holding himself up with one hand. His other hand was slowly approaching her Faunus feature. With a soft brush from two of his fingers, they twitched and her legs tensed. Playfully, he brushed over them a few more times. Much like his, her ears seemed to arouse her when fondled. Zwei was going to have fun with this.

He gently wrapped his fingers around her ear, feeling the warmth and fur in his palm. With a grin, he tugged softly. "A-ah! Oh ye-yeah!" Velvet stuttered each time he pulled, so naturally, he continued to do so. He was careful not to hurt her as there was a thin line between pleasure and pain with situations like this, but currently, Velvet was on cloud nine. Throughout his discovery and fun, his tempo never wavered until her other twitching ear caught his attention. Feeling taunted by it, he tried his best to reach it with the same hand. He couldn't remove his other hand from the ground or he'd fall awkwardly. Each attempt tugged Velvet's ear in a different direction. "Oh G-God yes! K-Keep f-f-fucking me! D-Don't sto-op!" Even though the speed had slowed, the sensation from both his cock and her ears kept up the lust-filled fire still burning and spreading.

As he finally gripped the other ear, her pussy tightened more he'd felt before. This change brought upon blissful feelings for both parties. She could feel his cock grind against her walls with the warmth only heating up. With every thrust, Zwei pulled on her long rabbit ears. Her mouth was always open, letting oxygen in and out with heavy pants. She truly felt like an animal like this, but she would accept Cardin's bullying for this pleasurable experience at a moment's notice. "Y-Yes! Oh God, yes! I-I'm gonna… Gonna c-cum again!" Velvet cried out with a loud exhalation.

It was true; she was extremely close to reaching her second orgasm. She could tell it was building up. It was rare that she'd have an orgasm so soon after a first. Whilst masturbating, she either got tired or was forced to stop before reaching the second, but the occasional times she did, it was much greater than the first.

He became attuned to the panting of the Faunus girl presented in front of him. He found joy in mucking up the pattern with each tug of the ear or each thrust that went deeper than usual. "Oh God… Z-Zwei! I'm… I'm…!" She couldn't finish her words before she hit her climax. He felt her pussy narrowing on his erection as her body was thrown into spasms brought upon by unadulterated pleasure. Her legs tensed, her hands clenched, her eyes shut tightly and back tried to arc back, but due to the position, ultimately failed. She squirted again this time, spraying strongly against the carpet that could've been considered clean before she arrived. Her tongue was almost dangling from her mouth, trying to keep her breathing proper.

Like before, it felt like her body was trying to squeeze the orgasm out of him and it would certainly accomplish it soon. He was already beginning to find keeping up the pace difficult due to the sheer tightness she had achieved. Only a few more thrusts past her orgasm and he began warming Velvet up once more. His hand clenched down on her ears, a little rougher than normal, but the rabbit Faunus didn't notice at all, she could only feel the hot liquid invading her territory. Zwei didn't pull out until it was all out of his system. He was knackered, and so was Velvet.

"Ahh… Ahh… Ahh… Ah…" She panted, feeling the sweat appear on her brow. Pure bliss was the only way to describe her feelings. After a few minutes, she managed to roll over onto her back and make eye contact with her new lover. She waggled one finger in his face, beckoning him to crawl over her. As he did, she connected their lips. "I don't want today to end…" She muttered between kisses.

As time passed, his lust returned and they went at it once again, and again.

* * *

The day had ended and the sun was making its way back around the globe, Velvet and Zwei snuggled together in the bathroom where they somehow ended up. The ball of fur was curled up, sleeping quite happily on her bare stomach, head against her erotic mounds. They'd burnt through a large amount of Weiss' purple dust which she hoped she wouldn't have to explain, but that was a problem for another time.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Velvet never had the chance to return to Zwei side and returned to masturbation disappointed. The RWBY girls on the other hand, managed to keep up the little game every so often. The girl who did it the most was Weiss, the one who discovered the transformation. Whether she had to retreat to a hotel or had to rely on patience, she succeeded in achieving some alone time with him. The other three girls didn't try to spend some spare time with him too much, but if the stage was set, they didn't mind playing their part.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**   **That was the 'canon' ending, but I received many requests for at least one pregnancy, so if you wished for that ending, here it is! The 'what-if' ending, if you will.**

As time passed in Remnant, it came to the attention of two huntress-in-training that they carried more than their own weight. Once the busty blonde discovered that she would be a mother, it was obvious who the father was. Unable to continuing attending Beacon Academy with child, she was forced to sign out and rent an apartment. She wasn't left lonely in her new environment, Zwei lived with her and Ruby often came to visit. Weiss begrudgingly handed over her remaining purple dust to the 'lovers' as the heiress had no use for it anymore. The entire team felt weird about the whole ordeal, but they came to accept it as time went on. She gave birth to a happy, female dog Faunus.

As for the other girl, the young Faunus, Velvet. She left Beacon Academy without much word. For most, she disappeared. Many claimed it was due to the bullying getting to her, which was a fair statement that most believed. She moved in with her parents and gave birth to twins, two playful, male Faunus. Their only difference was that one took the rabbit ears while the other took the dog ears. She never got to see Zwei again, but she did manage to meet a young lad who took on the responsibility plenty, which was more than she could have ever asked for. Perhaps her lust was where most of that responsibility went to.

The other three managed to avoid pregnancy, although they all panicked once Yang discovered that she was. They continued to attend Beacon until graduating.


End file.
